The Golden String of Fate
by Dragon's key
Summary: What if there was a twist on the original 'Lucy leaves Fairy tail due to something Natsu did to hurt her? WARNING: this story includes magic, dragons and NaLu of course! story begins AFTER the 7 year gap. bad summary, but I didn't want to ruin it for anyone ;) (it'll probably have lots of action scenes, cause it's fairy tail, right?)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my very first fan-fiction! XD I currently have four chapters written and this is the first. Before I upload the next three, I really want some feedback just so I know if I should continue with my idea or not. This chapter is actually quite short compared to the others, just so you know.**

**So my story will use the original characters from Fairy Tail, and their original magic. And just so you all know this is definitely a NaLu fan-fic! NaLu all the way! I will probably include more pairings, like Gruvia, Jerza, and levy and Gajeel, depends on what you guys want ;)**

**So the first chapter is a flashback from the day the dragon Acnologia attacked the s-class selection group on the island (in natsu's point of view). The first chapter is ONLY a flash back, the second chapter will be current day. So if you want to know what happens in the current day, PLEASE REVIEW! I'd really appreciate it!**

**By the way, I just want you all to know that I love you all! I read A LOT of fan-fics before I grew enough courage to write my own, and the ones I read were FLIPPIN AMAZING! I really, really hope you enjoy this! so, reviews are great ideas! and any pointers to the new rookie would be appreciated if you have any! **

**Your Dragon's Key**

`Chapter one; 'Tenroujima island'

7 years ago, _on the beach at Tenroujima island facing the dark dragon, Acnologia._

_Natsu's POV_

_I didn't know what to do, all I knew was that I had to return to Ji-Chan, we are a family, and no family member was to be left alone. I was finally able to rip my arm from Laxus' grasp. As I ran, many things were running through my mind, first was, dragons are still alive? Or was it just Acnologia? Was Igneel still alive? Did he know what was happening to me right now? But after clearing my mind of those questions, I realized 'how am I supposed to defeat a massive and unbelievably powerful dragon with barely ANY magic power left?' yes Wendy did a very good job healing my wounds, but she can't just make anyone's magic energy just re-appear, plus she had everyone else to heal, not just himself. She had tired herself out completely. He had to figure out some way to defeat this dragon…but how? Even gramps, one of the most powerful ten wizard saints was planning on sacrificing his life just to hold it back, never mind defeat it. There was only one thing he could do…_

_As he charged at the beast, past gramps, he cleared his mind of all doubts and worries and focused all his concentration on his senses, so he could at least try and dodge a hit that the beast will throw at him._

_As gramps yelled at him to get away, the beast took this as his chance to get rid of the giant in front of him. Natsu, as fast, and light on his feet as he could manage in this state, started to climb the enraged dragon to find his weak spot. But as he flung me off his hard, black body, I heard Erza scream "CHAAARRGE!" And I immediately knew that my nakama had the same thoughts as me, 'leave no man behind'. _

_Soon after my body hit the hard ground, I had a little dragonslayer help me to my feet, with Wendy to my left, and Gajeel to my right, we both had the same thought. 'Combined breath attack' it was their strongest move and their best chance at beating this thing. As the three of us simultaneously yelled "ROAR OF THE IRON DRAGON!" "ROAR OF THE SKY DRAGON!" "ROAR OF THE FORE DRAGON!" the rest of our family had the same idea, as we fired our breath attacks, the others backed us up with their strongest attack they could muster in our condition._

_As the attacks hit head on, there was a huge dust cloud that was thrown into the air, causing our view of the dragon to be blocked. I honestly prayed with my whole being that the attacks would scare it off. But my prayers were sent flying straight down to hell. As we heard an ear-piercing screech that only meant we had pissed the big beast off. The dust started to clear when a very strong wind whipped by our little group. i saw Gajeel a few feet in front of me now. He yelledl as loud as he could "BREATH ATTACK!" and then I saw it. This massive dragon with its jaws wide open sucking anything and everything into its lungs, focusing its power to annihilate the island._

_It finally hit him, this thing was just too strong for him, him and two other dragonslayer's most powerful attack and the rest of the s-class selection groups most powerful attacks, hit it head on, and all it did to him was make him angry. He couldn't do anything. They were all going to… suddenly he noticed a certain smell of salty-wet tears, he hated that smell, and it was the smell of his best friend's tears. Just a few feet to his right he saw an image that made his heart break. Lucy was on her hands and knees looking at the ground talking to herself, but I could hear her "Maybe it's just hopeless…is it going to end for all of here?" as I watched her, my heart slowly started to break._

_If there was one thing that hated most in this was seeing Lucy hurt. "Luce… I won't let it end here…none of us will" as I lent her my hand and gave her a determined and reassuring look, she smiled back with tears in her eyes and yelled "right! I refuse to give up!" as everyone joined hands, Erza yelled "everyone focus all your magic into one defensive move! We will show this creature the BOND OF OUR GUILD! FAIRY TAIL!"_

_As Lucy's hand gripped mine, we both focused all our magic power, and joined it to try and block the on-coming attack from Acnologia. We all stood in a circle with our hands intertwined with each other, and our heads held up high looking and focusing on our attacker. Soon a massive ball of glowing blue energy formed inside the dragons mouth, and continued to grow until it turned into a bright beam and exploded, annihilating the entire island. _

_The last thing I could remember was looking to my best friend, and seeing her smiling face, mouthing 'thank-you'. As I lost my grip on her I yelled her name, and blacked out._


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion

**Hey guys! So firstly I'd like to thank the first couple of people who followed my story so far! It made me sooo happy that people actually read my story! And thank-you 'lmfaoisthebest' for my very first review XD**

**So chapter 2 is pretty much in Natsu's point of view again, but it's in the current time. This chapter is longer than the last one.**

_**Psst… just so you guys all know…this is my first nalu scene!**_

**I do not own Fairy Tail. I hope you enjoy! Reviews are happily accepted! ;)**

**Your Dragon's Key**

Chapter two; _The reunion_

For some reason I felt really heavy. And my face hurt, not bad, but enough to annoy me, enough to get my attention. Wait, why was I laying down… oh right, we were attacked by Acnologia and he used his breath attacked and wiped everything out. So was he dead? Cause if he was, well it was nothing he expected. He hurt all over and felt like an elephant was sitting on his lower back and legs… he heard a strong wind and then "Jet! Where is the girl?!" huh? He thought. Is that Droy talking to jet? Was he back at the guild, or were they here? But where was 'here'? The island was destroyed by Acnologia.

It was quiet for at least a whole minute before he heard movement and then felt people around him "OI! Natsu! Wake up!" "Natsu, OPEN YOUR EYES YOU BASTARD!" Geez, what was their problem? He didn't want to move because he knew it would hurt. But then they started shaking him. And that made his muscles scream in protest. Now he was just getting ticked off 'cause they would not just let him rest. So finally he couldn't take it anymore sat up really fast and yelled "SHUT UP!" but just as fast, if not faster, at least three people tackled him back to the ground yelling his name VERY loudly and hurting his sensitive ears. And then some kind of hippo fell on top of him and the rest **(A/N the new Droy :3 lol)**.

Then just as fast as they tackled him, they got up and looked at him. the people who tackled him was Jet, Max, warren and Droy. And behind them was Alzack and Bisca who looked like little kids on Christmas morning…scratch that VERY hyper little kids on Christmas morning.

"wha-what the hell is goin' on?! What the hell are you guys doin' here?!" and what was wrong? "Wow. Have you guys aged some?" he asked them looking confused. "Man, Natsu you haven't changed a bit!" all of them were crying, and what Do they mean 'he hasn't changed'? Of course he hasn't. Being on a deserted island for a few weeks fighting your friends in a contest can't change you that much, can it? What in the world is going on?! "Wait…SO IM ALIVE?!...WAIT… THAT MEANS WE JUST GOT HIT BY ACNOLOGIA'S ATTACK AND… WHERE'S LUCY?! WHERE'S EVERYONE?!" right before he was about to burn down the forest and look for his friends, he heard a soft sweet voice "over here…your friends are safe"

What the… "Who?..." she looked at everyone with the softest green eyes and simply said "my name is Mavis. Mavis Vermilion, the first master of Fairy Tail" and turned around with the grace of an angel and FLOATED away. "EEHHHHHHH?!" all of them yelled. But now there was only one thing he was worried about. Lucy. Suddenly a very familiar sweet scent danced by his nose. And he bolted up and tore down the path where the sweet sent lead him. It smelt like fresh sweet strawberries with vanilla sugar mixed all together. It was his best friend's smell. It was Lucy's scent.

It was getting stronger. As he neared a clearing in the forest a little to his left, he saw a yellow/gold colour. So he ran as fast as he could and soon saw Lucy. She was just waking up, trying to open her eyes. I yelled her name just before I tackled her to the ground rolling a bit before I ended up on top of her, with her looking up at me in complete surprise. She was alive. She was safe. _MY Lucy was safe._

"Natsu! Your safe!" just then I noticed that she was looking into my eyes and crying "Oi…Luce… why are you crying? Don't worry, I'm here, we are all safe" I shot her a reassuring smile, then she replied "eh, Natsu? Maybe you should take your own advice, I'm not the only one with tears running down my face. Natsu, don't worry, I'm here with you, safe." It's just then that I realized that I had tears running down my face, I wasn't crying, no. I was just overjoyed that she was safe.

We then stood up, embracing each other. I held on to her, never wanting to let her go ever again. "I'm so sorry Luce" I said, not able to look at her so I talked to her over her shoulder as I held her close to me, with fresh tears running down my cheeks "I wasn't able to protect you. I wasn't strong enough to hold onto your hand, to keep you with me. To keep you safe" I was so angry with myself, as I pulled away from her, she grabbed onto my shoulders and looked into my eyes with a shocked and angry expression on her face, but sad eyes. She then said "Natsu, you shouldn't be angry or upset if you feel you did something wrong, you should fix it and make it better."

I looked at her questioningly and asked "how?" she then looked away really quick making sure it was only us around and looked back at me with a slight blush. I rose an eyebrow. Since when does Lucy blush? "You said you were sorry because you couldn't protect me, because you couldn't hold onto my hand…" she reached for my hand, and laced her fingers with mine, never breaking her gaze with me "so why not try again?" I looked and our hands holding onto each other, and looked back at her smiling face that shone brighter than the sun. I couldn't comprehend what was happening, I just looked at her with wide eyes, and an 'O' shaped mouth.

'Smart girl' is all I could think, was she flirting with me? As I looked into her eyes, all I could think of is how bad I wanted to kiss her, this feeling… her hand feeling so right in mine, her smiling at me more brightly than I've ever seen before, the pinkness on her cheeks from blushing so much. The way my heart beat quickened when I looked at her, and the burning in my chest that just wanted _HER_. She then stood up on her tiptoes, and leaned towards my cheek as if to peck it with a quick kiss. But I wouldn't allow that.

As she got closer, at the last minute I turned my head and closed my eyes as something soft and warm made contact with my lips. At first she almost jumped, and was stiff, but after a second she realized what I was doing. And she softened, as if melting into the kiss.

After a while, we broke apart from lack of air, we were both gasping and looking into each other's eyes when she said "Natsu…" "I love you Luce" I interrupted. She looked almost surprised, but then a look pure joy took over her face. Just those couple of words had meant the world to her. "I love you too, Natsu" as we both grinned at each other, I was about to lean down and kiss her on the cheek when a familiar voice broke my movement and we both jumped to the side surprised, but still hands locked together.

"AWWWEEE! WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO!" squealed Bisca "well it's about time you manned up, Natsu!" Al yelled, while grinning at the two. Then Bisca shot Al a sort of smirk saying "you're one to talk, Al". How long had they been standing there? What did they see? Realizing that they probably saw a lot, he could feel his cheeks growing a little warmer than usual. Lucy looked red as a rose when she noticed who saw her. But very happy to see her friends…but what were they doing on Tenroujima?

Lucy then noticed something very strange… every time Al and Bisca talked to each other in front of people, ESPECIALLY with anything to do with relationships, they blushed. But this time they were perfectly fine…and standing close enough to each other that if either one of them moved their arms just a bit they could…"HOLY CRAP! YOU GUYS ARE HOLDING HANDS!" Lucy yelled pointing a finger at their intertwined finders. The 'couple' both sweat dropped at her including Natsu.

Then Natsu asked "Alzack, did you finally ask Bisca out?" he took a deep breath, and looked at the woman beside him holding his hand. Looking at her for reassurance, she nodded closing her eyes and looking down. He opened his mouth to reply "well… you see…" but then Lucy cut him off with a loud gasp and them squealed "ARE THOSE WEDDING RINGS?!" That caught Natsu's attention as soon as she said that his eyes widened and looked at their left hands as in to confirm that crazy statement. And as he did, a ring was on Bisca's left hand…ON her ring finger, and the same with Al's. His eyes went as wide as dinner plates, and his jaw hit the ground when he saw that for himself. The shyest couple in the entire guild finally hooked up? This HAD to be a dream.

And the couple of weeks they were gone THAT'S when they decided to get married? They couldn't have waited till they got home? How desperate were these people…

Then Lucy's worried voice brought him back to earth "wait a minute… first tell me what day it is" Bisca looked worriedly at her husband and slowly answered her friends "well… the day you were attacked was December 16th X784. And today is July 13th…" "WE WERE ASLEEP FOR 7 MONTHS?!" Lucy cried "Lucy…" Alzack said carefully, almost in a fatherly manner "you didn't let Bisca finish. Like she said, today is July 13th…year **X791**" Lucy and Natsu simply stared at Alzack like he grew a second head for at least three minutes before Bisca interrupted their thoughts "Lucy… you and the others have been.." "Asleep for…seven years…" she finished for her a single tear rolled down her cheek.

_Eventually the little group reunited with the rest of the team, and master Mavis explained to everyone what had happened. That their bond had saved them, and she created a protection dome that froze them in time for seven years. After they finally reached their home back in magnolia, and celebrated with their friends for days straight. And that whole time, Natsu never let Lucy's hand go. _

**A/N Thanks soooooo much for reading guys! The more reviews the more inspiration I get! ;) I already have two more chapters written, so should I post them? Tell me what you think!**

**See ya later,**

**Your Dragon's Key**


	3. Chapter 3: Night Terrors

**Hey there guys! It's me again ;)**

**I don't think I have any anouncements other than reviews are greatly appreciated! And for all those people who have reviewed, favorite and followed my story, THANK-YOU SOOO MUCH! It made me so happy! :D**

**Natsu: Dragon's Key in absolutely NO way owns Fairy tail!**

**Me:WHAT THE?! NATSU?! WHERE DID YOU COME FROM?!**

**Natsu: your imagination, DUH… geez, youre just like Lucy. Such a weirdo.**

**Me: w-well… o-ok… no need to be so mean! *goes and cries in a corner***

**Natsu: o-oi! I didn't mean it! Sorry…So without more delays… PRESENTING CHAPTER 3! Please enjoy all \(-.-)/**

**Your Dragon's Key**

Chapter 3

It's been 7 months since the Tenroujima group and I have returned home. Seven months since I confessed to Natsu about my feelings. Seven months since we found out we were frozen in time for seven years. And six months since I found out about my father's death.

Natsu and I have been together for seven months now. It was kind of strange, in a way. Under that pink-haired funny boy, there was a really sweet side to him.

Natsu could be cheesy at times, and I think it was because he has been taking advice from Mira, levy and the other girls at the guild, and probably from some of my romance novels. But it was cute that he was trying. It was also different, the fact that Natsu was certainly NOT as dense as everyone, including me, gave him credit for. I won't deny that Natsu and I had some pretty heated moments, BUT NOTHING MORE THAN THAT. Do not get the wrong idea about me!

I was back on Tenroujima Island.

I was running down the beach as fast as my legs could take me. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks as I ran down the beach, terrified out of my mind because Every 5 meters there would be a new bloody lump on the sand that used to be one of my friends bodies. I wanted to stop and cradle them in my arms and just cry out to them, I felt like if I did, they would come back to me.

But I didn't. I didn't stop to care for them. Because I knew they were all already gone. All of them. Gone. As I ran past each bloody pile, I could see just enough of their face to recognize who they were. First it was Mira, Lissana, Gajeel, Carla, Wendy, Panther-lily, levy, Erza, Gray, Happy, heck I even saw Jellal and lamia-scale, then blue Pegasus. Everyone I held dear. All of my friends. Killed with such murderous intent.

Then I saw it. A scene that scarred me so bad it stopped me in my tracks, and stop my beating heart. It was _him. He _was the one who killed my friends, and was the one who was killing my whole world. He was killing _Natsu_. All I could do was watch as his massive black claw crashed against his chest, and rocketing him against the cliff. As he made contact with the rocks, I heard a sickening crunching while he fell to the ground with more rocks falling him.

He then stood up, covered in his own blood. He had deep gashes in his right leg, and stomach area. And the worst to look at, his left arm was red and wet, bent and broken in a very unnatural position.

He looked so pained, it didn't suit him.

As soon as I made eye-contact with him, he looked straight into my eyes and gave me that signature grin of his. And at that little movement, she burst. Fresh burning tears sprung, and she sobbed his name screaming for him to run away, as I ran to him, but as fast as I ran, I couldn't get close to him.

After what seemed like eternity, he looked straight into her soul smiling at, her and simply said "don't worry Luce, this is for you" as a claw found its way through his chest, and she screamed in agony…

"Luce…Lucy, it's okay, I'm right here, I'm here with you, safe" she heard a very familiar voice cooed. She felt warmness wrap itself around her, and two strong arms rock her back and forth, as a loving parent would calm down his child after a bad dream.

Lucy has been having night terrors every time she fell asleep since she got back from Tenroujima Island. The night's right after the incidents were so bad, she was slowly going crazy. Every night she would try not to sleep, but even a few minutes of dozing off, brought the worst thoughts, memories and dreams.

_5 weeks after they had returned from Tenroujima (Natsu's POV) _

After 5 long weeks of confusion, Natsu knew something was wrong. One night while staying in his house, he couldn't sleep. He was feeling really weird, his gut was telling him that something was wrong. And something very unusual was going on. He kept thinking about what was wrong with Lucy. Yes, he was THINKING.

After spending a couple of hours of thinking and trying to sleep, he decided to go out for a walk.

Because he decided to go for a walk at 1:00 in the morning, the place was completely deserted. Not that he expected much people to be out this early, but it was completely silent. He wasn't used to this.

He didn't know how long he'd been walking, or where he was walking. But after a while, he had realized that he had been subconsciously heading to his favorite place to stay. Lucy's house.

He decided that he'd stay on course and just sleep with her for tonight, after all he was worried about her.

He was just rounding a corner reaching her apartment, when he heard a sudden scream of utter terror. Even though he had his sensitive hearing, anybody would have been able to hear that, maybe not as loud as he could, but especially the neighbors of that person.

It suddenly hit him like a cold brick wall. He knew that scream. That was _Lucy's _scream.

After tripping over his own two feet out of shock, he regained his balance and took off for her apartment.

As he quickly neared her house, he heard her scream one more time, and could now hear the loud wails rupturing through her throat. And the smell of her tears drove him faster, jumping up from the ground with flames on his feet, and shooting through her window.

If there was anything he absolutely _hated _in this world, was seeing Lucy cry, it tore his heart apart to see her in tears. He would do anything to make them go away.

As he landed in her room, landing in front of a coffee table, he lit his whole body aflame so he could see clearly the face of who or what was making Lucy cry. But as he whipped his head around the entire room, sniffing it a couple of times. He couldn't see, smell, or hear anyone around.

Before he could process the situation any further. A loud cry of agony came from the other side of the room, in the direction of Lucy's ever-so-soft-bed.

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thanks for reading my stories! And I promise I will try to make my chapters longer for those who have requested that. It's just that I wrote four chapters before I posted my first, so the fifth chapter should be much longer.**

**A special thanks goes out to 'lmfaoisthebest', 'Ryokos Bro' and 'annashina' for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Till next time, **

**Your Dragon's Key**


	4. Chapter 4: the pain unraveled

**Hey guys! **

**So this is chapter four. I'm really sorry, but this chapter is shorter than the other ones. I promise to make the next chapters extra-long to make up for it!**

**Lucy: Dragon's Key does not own Fairy Tail!**

**Me: thanks Lucy, so I think that is the end of my rambling nonsense… please enjoy and review! (it makes me super happy when you do :3 )**

**Your Dragon's Key**

Chapter 4

_Previously,_

_As he landed in her room, landing in front of a coffee table, he lit his whole body aflame so he could see clearly the face of who or what was making Lucy cry. But as he whipped his head around the entire room, sniffing it a couple of times. He couldn't see, smell, or hear anyone around. _

_Before he could process the situation any further. A loud cry of agony came from the other side of the room, in the direction of Lucy's ever-so-soft-bed._

He jumped at hearing that noise so close, and so loud for that matter. His ears were ringing. After scanning the room for her to be injured hiding in a corner cowering, scared and crying, but instead he found a lump on the bed. The comforter was shaking madly.

As he neared the bed slowly, he never broke his gaze from the lump at the end of the bed. Ever so gently and slowly, he lifted the comforter carefully.

What he saw scared him, and broke his heart.

Under the mess of sheets and blankets, was a curled up Lucy with fresh tear stains all over face, and a strained look on her face as if watching her mother die. She was hurting, hurting _real _badly.

He was shocked and angry. Lucy wasn't supposed to be crying or in pain. Lucy was supposed to be happy and bubbly, she was supposed to out-shine the sun with her beautiful smile and perfect personality. Whoever did this to Lucy was going to pay. _Pay BIG time_. He was going to burn this person to a crisp, beat them up and kill them, then bring them back from the dead and do it over again. _Multiple times_.

Natsu was feeling murderous.

But he knew, Lucy needed him more than he needed to kill the person who did this to her. Besides, he didn't have a clue who did this to her.

Another small scream, followed by a whimper, knocked his train of thoughts of the tracks. Quickly yet smoothly, he sat in the middle of the bed, his legs crossed. And gently snatched her up, and placed her in his lap, laying her down across his legs. He held her close with his arms, and sat her up slowly so her head was resting on his chest.

She was covered in cold sweat and still crying. Slowly Natsu rose the temperature of his body, in order to comfort and warm her small cold and fragile figure. Slowly he rocked her back and forth and rubbed her arm comfortingly.

He noticed, through the crying, she was mumbling something. As he leaned a little closer to her lips to try and hear what she was talking about, she suddenly stiffened and jumped a little in his arms. Her eyes snapped open as she yelled/cried one thing "NATSU!"

He was really surprised to hear her yell his name. Was she dreaming about him? Was she having a nightmare about him? Was he hurting her? His heart ran cold at that thought. He would _never _hurt Lucy.

"Yeah?" was all he could say, there was still too many things running through his mind at the moment. At Any other moment he knew Lucy would have sweat-dropped at that, but right now, there was something wrong.

"N-Natsu?" she was asking as if in disbelief. I wondered why, it wasn't so strange of me to break into her house. "The one and only!" I gave her my signature grin through my worries to try and help her relax and feel a little more comfortable.

Instead of her smiling back or at least asking why he was here like a normal person. She started crying. Man, Lucy sure was a weirdo.

Wait. Was she crying because he _was_ the cause of her fear and sadness? He couldn't bear it if he was.

"L-Luce? What's wrong?" she started shaking and the tears kept coming as she stared into his eyes. He started to panic. What was wrong with Lucy?! "Lucy! What's wrong? Please tell me, I'm worried! Is it me? Am I causing you sadness and fear?!" with every word his grip tightened protectively

She looked at him with sadness and fear in her eyes. She suddenly tackled him in a big hug, causing him to fall backwards on the bed. He looked at her in surprise as she lied on him wrapping herself around him as if to never let him go.

After a few minutes of lying there letting her cry on him, and him hugging her tight, never letting her go, and saying comforting words into her ear, letting her know that he was there for her. She finally raised herself just enough to look into his eyes, he noticed that she had that small glint of relief, and looked more calm…more _Lucy _like. She gently brushed his bangs out of his eyes. they had fallen when she knocked him over. That small action sent shivers down his back, and sent a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. She slowly rubbed his cheek with her thumb gazing into his eyes, causing his heart to pound uncontrollably. He could hear her heart pace quicken as she leaned down closer to his face. He loved the fact that he could send her heart racing like that, he wanted to be the only one who could do that to her.

Slowly her soft lips met his, and it was the best feeling in the world. All worries had left both their minds as their lips moved against each other.

They finally broke apart due to lack of oxygen that they needed. Lucy still had tears running down her eyes, but she looked better than before. But the tears still made Natsu frown.

She cupped his cheek gently and gazed into his eyes "thank-you, Natsu" she said with a smile on her porcelain face. He looked confusedly at her. "Why thank me?" he asked. "Because you're here for me" she said as she looked sweetly at him.

He suddenly remembered why he was there in the first place. "Lucy, why were you crying and screaming?" he asked as his grip tightened on her protectively. She stiffened in his arms and looked away at that question. "I-I was screaming?" she asked him hesitantly. "yeah. Bloody murder" he answered.

"w-w-was I s-saying anything?..." she stammered. She looked really worried, did she want him to not know something? He frowned at that question remembering what she did when she woke up. "Yeah…" he responded slowly. "When you woke up you screamed my name. Luce, was I hurting you in your dream?"

She looked surprised at that question. But he was serious. He was seriously worried about was going on in those dreams of hers. He didn't want to be her enemy, or make her scared.

She bit her lip and looked away. Thinking about what to tell him, she finally noticed in what kind of position they were in. slowly processing what this looked like she grew a crimson red and jumped off his body, and sat at the end of the bed. Looking out the window at the glowing, full moon, she began to answer.

She sighed and curled up against the bed's frame as he sat up to listen to her. "Natsu… you know I trust you with my whole being, and I love you with all my heart. Right?" she turned her head towards him at the end. He blushed a little, and nodded his head. Because he knew she loved him, and she knew he loved her. She _was _his mate after all.

"But I keep having these dreams…every night since we returned home… of…of everyone dead… and you d-dying." She cried the last part. "And I couldn't save you. Because you wouldn't let me help! You were dying… because of me… at the hand of that bastard..." she started to shiver in fear, and whispered the next part. "That bastard… A-A-Acno…Acnologia." She looked away as the tears flowed down her face and the sobs wracked her body.

"I'm ashamed to say it Natsu. But I'm afraid. I'm so scared. I'm terrified of that dragon… terrified of losing you…" she was now shivering uncontrollably with wide eyes staring at the moon.

At first he just stared at her with wide eyes, trying to process what she had just told him. He felt so angry at himself for not noticing what had been going on earlier. As he stared at her small shivering body, he felt sad that she was bearing this heavy burden by herself.

He slowly got up onto his knees on the bed, reaching for her body, gently he wrapped one arm around her side, and lead her under the covers of her bed, and got in beside her shivering figure. "N-Natsu, what a-are you doing?..." "sshhh…" he answered while wiping tears from her cheek, and gently kissed her cheek. "Luce… I promise. It's okay, I'm right here, I'm here with you, safe. Now go to sleep, I'll stay with you tonight" she looked at him and smiled sweetly. "Thank you" she replied softly.

She laid back down, and he joined her. He wrapped one arm around her hip, and another arm under her pillow. He held her close to him so their bodies were touching,  
and his warmth lulled her to sleep. He snuggled his head into the crook of her neck and inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. Eventually the smell calmed down his senses, and he fell asleep to the smell of strawberries and vanilla sugar. His favorite scent.

**The end of chapter 4.**

**Please review! It gets me fired up!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update! School is so cruel, it takes up ALL my time. So this chapter is MUCH longer than my previous ones (is that a good thing?) **

**SO, thanks to EVERY SINGLE PERSON OUT THERE who has read my story! Makes me so happy :3**

**Special thanks to all you people who have commented on my story, it makes me feel great when you do, so don't be shy and leave a review ;)**

**So I hope you all are enjoying this, so without further author-ranting…**

**PRESENTING CHAPTER 5 \ (*O*) /**

**Your Dragon's Key**

* * *

Chapter 5

Lucy woke up this morning feeling refreshed. She had actually slept well last night. No dreams that she could recall.

She vaguely remembered last night… she remembered being really tired and heading home late that night. Then when she got home she stripped and took a hot shower and relaxed… OH! And of course Natsu just had to be there when she stepped out of the bathroom in nothing but her towel. Then she 'Lucy kicked' him out of the window where he had entered.

She remembered him coming back a little while after she got in bed, and climbed in with her. She was too tired that night to argue so she let him wrap himself around her, plus she really appreciated the 'free' heat.

* * *

After taking a quick shower, Lucy got dressed, armed herself with her whip and keys, and headed out the door. As she was walking to the guild, she had a really good feeling about today. There were no clouds in the sky, and the sun gently caressed it's warmth across her skin while a small breeze cooled her face.

As she opened the doors, the sight she saw made her smile, at the bar, Mira, Lissana and Elfman were talking. Romeo and Natsu exchanging fire and fighting techniques. Master playing with al and Bisca's daughter, Azuka. Wendy, Gajeel and the Exceeds laughing and talking. And the rest of the guild -interacting with each other.

She walked up to Natsu and Romeo and decided to check on how they were doing. "Hey Romeo-kun! How's the fire magic coming?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled. "Pretty good actually! Natsu-nii here is helping me out a little. Hey, wanna see a trick?" she looked at him curiously and nodded her head, Not knowing what to expect.

Natsu had turned his head to see grey walk in, and he was about to jump up and challenge him to a fight, but that's when Romeo had called his name to get his attention. "Eh? What's up Romeo?... oh! NO ROMEO! DON'T DO IT!" Natsu had just started to stand up and put his hands out, trying to signal for him to stop. When a yellow magic circle formed around Romeo's hand. Quickly a yellow flame the size of Lucy's head formed in his hand. Natsu was too late, and he knew it. Half a second later she saw Natsu drop to the floor cold. Completely passed out.

She looked at him surprised with wide eyes, wondering if he was dead or not. She was about to ask Romeo what happened, when she heard a roar of laughter coming from the black-haired fire mage. Then she smelt a really foul smell. She couldn't really explain what it smelt like, she just knew it smelt _nasty_.

She turned to Romeo for an explanation. Once he finally caught his breath he turned to her and started to explain. "You see, Dragon slayers have very sensitive sense of smell, Right?" she nodded her head in agreement as he continued. "Well, do you smell that?" she scrunched up her nose, and he took that as a sign to continue. "Well that stench is caused by this flame, and since the smell is a flame, Natsu automatically absorbs some of the flame because it is close enough to him. And well… I guess the stench is so strong it knocks him out!" he laughed at the last part.

I looked at Natsu in awe. The 'great salamander' was defeated by some 17 year-old fire mage who used ONE move. And it wasn't even close to being a strong move (**A/N no offense to Romeo!**) he passed out due to SMELL. She sweat dropped at that thought.

She then looked back at Romeo. And a thought came to mind. "Ne, Romeo-kun?" she asked "yeah?" "What about Wendy and Gajeel? How do they react to it?" there was a long period of silence until they heard a loud moan come from the other side of the guild.

The looked across the guild and saw Gajeel and Wendy lying on the ground beside each other. Wendy was looking up with tears in her eyes saying things like 'just kill me now!' and 'please! Someone cut off my nose!' Then slowly, and struggling, Gajeel stood up, looked at Wendy and yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT STENCH?! WHO IN EARTHLAND CAUSED THIS?!"

At Gajeel's outburst, Romeo's little flame went out. I slowly turned my head to look at the boy's terrified face. And stared straight into his eyes and simply said "our. Secret." He shakily nodded his head, and I took that as a fair agreement. He then got up and ran to Wendy's side to see if he could help her. She watched the two teens as Romeo sat Wendy up, and frantically checked if she was ok. 'They are so cute together' she thought.

Her thoughts disappeared as she heard a rummaging and a moan at her feet. She then remembered Natsu was still lying on the guilds floor unconscious due to the little flame.

She looked down at her feet and saw a tanned hand weakly wrap itself around her ankle. And then Natsu lifted his head shakily " ." he croaked. I have to admit it was kind of funny to see him in this state. She could TOTALLY use this in the future, she thought.

But. She owes him, for everything he's done for her. She finally decide not to go all 'evil Lucy' on him and dragged him onto his feet and led him out the guild.

Once he was a couple of meters from the guild, he started to regain some of his strength. Just for caution she found a bench at the edge of a park and sat him down to regain his senses. After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence Lucy turned to Natsu and asked "how are you?" he looked at her, his eyes had finally cleared of its cloudiness. "ya, I'm doing better, thanks Luce. But I can't get that stench out of my nose, it's still there."

It was only a little after lunch, and she had no plans for today. Finally she got a really good idea. "Hey Natsu?" he looked at her and raised his eyebrow, signaling for her to continue. "how about we head to the ocean shore to get that smell out of your nose, the salt water should help clear out the smell." I said with a small smile gracing my lips.

He looked a little shocked by the Idea of relaxing, but I felt it would be nice to just head out somewhere with just Natsu and I. soon after the idea left my mouth, he gave me that special grin of his that I love, and said "ya Luce! That's a great idea! I'll go run home and get my swimming shorts, and you go get your swim suit, and I'll meet you at your place in a couple of minutes!" he took off running down the street and was out of her sight in seconds.

She wasn't really planning on going swimming. She thought they could just take a walk and enjoy the ocean air. But since Natsu seemed pretty excited about it, she thought she'd just go along with it.

After a short run, I ended up at my house. I unlocked the door, and stepped in. I hurriedly undressed and put on my white bikini, with the pink flower. I put on some black short shorts, and a light blue tank top, just so I could cover up a bit while walking to the beach.

Not a minute after changing, Natsu appeared at her window. He was dressed in dark red swimming shorts with his usual sandals, and an unbuttoned red 'Hawaiian' shirt **(A/N I didn't know how to describe his shirt, so it's like grey's shirt at Tenroujima Island, only in red form)**

"Hey Luce! You ready to go?" he asked her with his usual grin. She looked around her room, and checked if she had her keys, then she turned towards the fire mage in her window and smiled "yup! I'm pretty sure I have everything"

She headed towards her door. As she was locking her door, Natsu had jumped down from her window and landed a couple of feet away waiting for her. She skipped down the stairs. She didn't notice how happy she was feeling to go to the beach, now that she was on her way, she couldn't help the smile that crawled itself up onto her lips and lit up her eyes.

* * *

At the beach it wasn't really that busy, but just in case, they went to the edge of the beach where there were no people. Knowing Natsu, she had to take precautions like this.

When they had reached the beach, the heat was bearing down on her. It was so hot out today, so she decided to quickly to strip her clothes and jump into the water.

She had just taken her shirt off when a hand had grabbed her arm and took off running to the water. She looked up to see a big, warm grinning face of her love. Suddenly he turned all the way around to face her, and in one quick swift move, he lifted her up and hoisted her over his shoulder and ran for the salty water.

At first she squealed out of surprise. But then ended laughing out of happiness, with the coolness of the water against her legs, and the warmness of her best friend with her.

They had spent hours in the water, just playing around with each other. It was sunset already, she had so much fun that she lost track of time.

She sat in the low tide while watching the beautiful sky full of sunset above her. It was picture-perfect, the colors mixing together as a well-choreographed dance just for her. She felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around her warm torso, and leaned into the soft chest for support. She felt something move towards the side of her face, and the hairs on her neck and arms rose as she felt hot breath tickle the back of her neck. She felt him bury his head into the crook of her neck and breathe in deeply.

She remembered he told her that she smelt really good one time, what did that mean? Does that like, mean he wanted to eat her? Or is that like some sort of dragon turn-on? Ok… get a grip Lucy, over active writer's imagination.

She started to blush at the close-ness of her partner.

Suddenly Natsu stood up, which caused her to almost fall backwards since she was leaning on him. She looked up quizzically at the dragon slayer who stood above her in the now dark sky.

"The sunset is over. Should I take you home now?" he asked looking off into the distance. "uhh…oh! Sure…" what was wrong with him? He looked… distracted?

He took her arm, and started off towards the street to lead her to her apartment.

They were half way to her house when she stopped walking, causing her grip on Natsu to let go. After a couple of steps he noticed the emptiness in his hand. He turned his head to see Lucy looking at him with a worried expression. She took a few steps towards him and asked "Natsu? Are you okay? You seem…distracted."

He turned to her and smiled. Not his usual grin, more of a thoughtful and sincere smile full of love. This wasn't his normal self, something was on his mind, something big.

He walked back to her and outstretched his arm to grasp her hand. He gently squeezed it when he always does to give her some reassurance. "Yeah, I'm fine Luce. I just have something to talk to you about. I was gonna wait until we reached your apartment, but I guess I could start explaining right now. I didn't mean to worry you, Lucy. I'm sorry." She looked at him almost startled. Natsu needed to talk? And he had to wait to do it at her apartment. Was he going to break up with her? Is that why he had suddenly stood up at the beach? And he wanted to do it at her apartment so he wouldn't create and embarrassing moment?

Her head was running all these questions and possible scenarios a mile a minute, she was sure her brain was going to fry from thinking so fast.

Suddenly she saw a hand waving in front of her face with a pair of onyx eyes staring at her with concern. "…cy! Oi, Luce!" she snapped out of her daze with a jump "huh?" she blinked "oh, yeah, sorry. What was that?"

He chuckled at her reaction "I was saying that we're almost to your place, so let's go. I have something for you that I left at your apartment." She looked at him and nodded her head in understanding.

When they reached her home, she walked up the steps reaching for her keys when Natsu said "hey Luce, I'll meet you up there." Before she could protest, he had already jumped up and gone through her window.

She sighed as she looked up at the window where he had entered. She really did the love him, but sometimes she wished he would use a door like a normal simple human being. But then again, he wasn't normal, and he wasn't exactly fully a human. Maybe that was some strange dragon trait that he had subconsciously developed through instinct or something.

She was scared about what he wanted to talk about. She loved him so much, that just the thought of them separating could have brought tears to her eyes. These past few months she had grown so close to him, he had always been there for her, but recently, with her dreams he had stayed by her side no matter what happened and had always listened to her and made her talk about it. She wouldn't be able to bear it if something would happen.

She was lost in thought about what would happen when she would open that door. That she hadn't noticed that Natsu had slowly stuck his head out of the window, and slowly called her name "lluuuuuuuuccyyyyyyyy…" she snapped back to reality and focused to what her eyes were now looking at. She was looking into Natsu's eyes, they seemed to sparkle with the reflection of the big bright moon that was in the sky this evening. "Are you coming?" I looked away fumbling for my keys and answered a quite yes.

After a few seconds of fumbling with her keys to open her door with shaky hands. She closed the door gently behind her and leaned against the solid wood. She took long shaky breaths in attempt to calm herself. After taking a minute to calm herself, she walked up the stairs only to find a pink-haired boy in her fridge. If he were to break up with her, their friendship would probably be ruined, he would never see him in her home again. Though all the times she had yelled or kicked him for being in her house, she had always liked it. After she left her father and the estate, she thought she would be alone, and having him and happy there had made her feel more warm and at home.

She couldn't help that thought come to mind, nor could she help the tears from falling from her eyes. She watched silently as Natsu rummage through her fridge for a couple more seconds. She noticed that he suddenly tensed up and jumped from the fridge with food falling from his mouth with wide eyes landing on her figure. She couldn't help but give a sad smile at the sight in front of her with tears still flowing down her face.

When he saw that she was crying, he coughed chocking on the food, and spat out the remainders from his mouth. "I'm sorry Luce! I didn't think that I'd make you cry if I ate your food! I won't do it again!" she couldn't help but giggle a little. But as fast as the spark of amusement came, it left and the pang of sadness came back into her heart.

"It's okay Natsu, I'm not upset because you ate my food." She explained waving her hands in front of her. He looked at her quizzically with a glint of worry in his eyes. "So why are you crying?" should she tell him the truth? "I, uhh… I-I'm not." She said looking away from him. He gave her a stern look. "LUCY. Do not lie to me." Oops. He sounded mad. She was so stupid! She was such a horrible liar. She inwardly growled at herself for her stupidity.

She might as well get this over with. She quickly wiped away the tears and looked at him. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" he slowly walked closer to her, never breaking her gaze. He shook his head. "No. what's wrong first. This needs to be fixed first." I inwardly cursed and snapped. "No! Just forget it! Just say what you have to damnit!" I yelled new tears flowed from my eyes. He looked surprised at me. And almost sad. Great, just what I needed. "Lucy…" he said softly with hurt lacing around my name. "God! why do _you _sound so upset?! It should be me! After all we've been through! Just break it off with me already! Get this stupid thing over with, and leave!" my body was now shaking with silent sobs, and a constant river of tears flowing from my broken eyes.

At first Natsu looked taken aback with wide eyes. But soon his eyes narrowed in an angry manner. "Lucy, what do you mean '_break it off_'?" now she was just getting plain annoyed by this. "Don't try and play stupid with me, Natsu. I know you want to break up with me! So consider it done. I think you should leave now." Tried to say that as even as I could possibly manage in the state I'm in right now, but I couldn't help my voice break when I said 'leave'.

Natsu stood a couple of meters in front of me gaping. He stayed that way, for the most uncomfortable minute in my life. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take the way he was staring at me. I couldn't take that the man who broke my heart was standing in my kitchen, of my home. "Natsu! Get out!" I tried to put as much anger, hatred and venom in my words possible. But I couldn't help but it sound like a lie. I never wanted him to really leave, but at the same time, I couldn't stand to see him. I just wanted the pain to stop.

Suddenly he blinked. And in the small mille-second, his whole facial-expression and aura had completely changed. He went from hurt to confusion, and now he looked en-raged. "WHAT THE HELL LUCY?!" he screamed at me. I flinched. I've never heard Natsu so mad at me, He's never yelled at _me_.

"WHAT THE HELL MADE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD BREAK UP WITH YOU?!" he screamed questionably at me. "WELL OBVIOSLY YOUR WEIRD ATTITUDE! YOU'VE BEEN ACTING DIFFERENT, AND THEN YOU SAID THAT 'WE SHOULD TALK'?!" I replied. "SO IF I SAY THAT WE SHOULD TALK, YOU ARE JUST GOING TO GUESS THAT IT'S BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU?!"I wish he would just quit it. There's so much more to it. "IT'S NOT _JUST_ THAT! I SAID YOU WERE ACTING WEIRD TOO! NOT TO MENTION WHAT HAPPENED AT THE BEACH!" there. I finally said it. Well, _screamed_ it. But, now he knew.

"What the hell happened at the beach?! I thought we had a good time!"He yelled confused, but still boiling with anger. "What do you mean 'What happened?' I thought we were having a good time too, until at the end when you just suddenly stood up and left! If you weren't going to break up with me, then why did you do that?" I questioned him without yelling this time.

He was about to answer when he paused, and his expression changed. I saw a light tinge of pink at the top of his cheeks, and he started fumbling over his words, trying to explain. "w-well…i-i-I, I just had to go! Okay?!" he started to fumble with his hands, and kept putting his hand in his pocket, then taking it out. He did that at least four times. "Well why did you 'have to'?" she was getting calmer with each second, determined to break him. He was hiding something and she wanted to know.

"Natsu, do really think keeping a secret from me is going to help us in this situation?" she started to slowly re-position herself towards the left. He guffawed at her "who said I was hiding something!" aha. She's got the boy in a corner now. "Tell me what's in your pocket then." His hand automatically went to his right pocket that he's been playing with for the last while. "uhh…my hand! Yes, my hand is in my pocket." It was the truth, but that's not what she wanted. "That's not what I was talking about Natsu." She had now re-positioned herself in front of the window without him noticing. His escape route was now blocked. "I meant _other_ than your hand." She inwardly smirked to herself when he noticed that she was blocking his way. She knew that he wouldn't dare use the door.

Suddenly he quickly looked to his pocket that his hand was in. she could tell that his fist was clenched because his lower arms muscles were rippling. With his head now down, and his bangs covered his eyes. He swallowed hard. "Lucy. I think I should go now." His voice sounded a little hoarse. Was he alright? "No. I will not let you go until I find out what you are keeping from me." With his bangs still covering most of his face, he stepped forward towards her. "Lucy. I need to go, please move" he pretty much growled the last word. She was sort of scared now. He's never acted, so, hostile? Towards her.

He continued to walk carefully towards the window, he somewhat tried to avoid her by trying to get past her, but when he was almost about to side-step to the left to get away from her, she put her hand on his chest to stop him. Right when she touched him he completely tensed up, and she realized how hot he was, much more than usual. "L-Lucy…you need to let me go. _Now_." His voice was very hoarse, and his breathing was almost ragged. "Oh my god Natsu, are you okay? You feel much more hot than usual, and your breathing is funny." She looked at him, trying to catch his eye, but it was no use. His eyes were wide and glued to her hand on his chest.

She blushed when she realized her hand was on his bare chest. His _bare_ chest. But she had no intention of moving it. He was about to open his mouth and say something, but his breath hitched in his throat when her hand gently lifted his chin and locked eyes with her. When she saw his eyes, she noticed they were different. They had a different fire in them, his eyes burnt with…hunger.

Suddenly he turned his body towards her so there was barely any space between them. "I can't take it anymore." He whispered. And then in no time his hot lips were smashed against hers. The kiss was nothing she's ever felt before, it was so much more fiery and passionate than every other kiss they had shared. It was filled with…_desire_.

She deepened the kiss, it's like they both needed this. She could feel Natsu's hunger grow within herself. After a while, they both broke apart for air. As she looked into his eyes, she knew that she was showing the same look that he was giving off. And that's when she knew. She would spend the rest of her life in the loving arms of this man, her best friend, Natsu Dragneel.

As he was coming down for more, she stopped him with her finger. "Natsu. I need you to listen for a sec, okay?" he only growled in response, looking at her lips. She giggled "I love you so much, Natsu." He looked at her, eyes wide. Never had they seriously declared their love to each other, and she was the first one to admit it. "What?" he whispered looking at her eyes now. Hid eyes seemed to have cleared for the moment. "Natsu Dragneel, I love you. I love you _so_ much." She said with a smile glinting across her lips.

He stared at her with big eyes for what felt like the longest seconds of her life. He finally cupped her cheek, and wiped away what felt like a tear, she didn't know she'd been crying, but his wet hand said other-wise. His head dipped down and gently, but lovingly, kissed her deeply. They both poured all their emotions into that point of contact. He was first to pull away, but didn't go far, their faces were still close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

"Lucy…" he whispered gently "Lucy Heartfilia, I love you. I love you _so_ much." Her heart stopped at those words. "Natsu, I love you" right after she spoke those words she flung her arms around his neck, and he grabbed her waist, hoisting her into the air and spinning her around, with his face in the crook of her neck. When her feet once again touched the floor, she pulled away to look at his face. She was shocked to see that a single tear rolled down the grinning dragon slayers face. "Natsu…" she mumbled. "I'm so happy luce. I know what to do now." She was about to question what he meant by that, when a small red glowing was coming from his right pocket.

He bent down sow his lips were brushing against her ear. "Lucy, I want you to be _mine_." She shivered at his words, and got goose bumps on her arms from his hot breath tickling her ear. He took a step back so they could both see each other.

He stuck his hand in his pocket, and pulled out a chain. And the end of the chain was a golden dragon wrapped around a glowing red orb. Inside the orb, she could see a gold key glinting from the light of the flames that surrounded it.

She gasped. "Natsu, what-"he interrupted her before she could finish her sentence. "Lucy, I sort of lied to you. You see, the morning Igneel left me, he left three things in the cave. One you already know is my scarf. The other two was this magic necklace, and a small note explaining what it is. When I first got this, it was a simple chain with a black dragon surrounding an empty orb. I have to admit it was nothing special to look at, pretty ugly…"

_Natsu flashback***************************************** ***_

_It's been two months since I met Lucy, and she has joined Fairy Tail. I've been enjoying her company, and I love going to her house, sometimes I sneak into her bed and sleep with her when she doesn't notice. I can't help it, she smells great, and her bed is super comfy. I think Lucy is my best friend, and I like it that way. She might be a super weirdo, but she's funny._

_As I stepped into my house, I threw my bag on the floor beside my hammock. I was going to post a new souvenir from mine and Lucy's mission we just finished, when a glowing light was coming from my desk drawer. _

_'HOLY CRAP!' I thought. That's where I kept that piece of junk necklace I got from Igneel. _

_I ran over to the desk and opened the drawer ever so gently, as soon as I opened it up I was blinded for a couple of seconds. After finally recovering my sight, I noticed that the dragon's tail was no longer a simple black, it was turning gold. And in the orb, there was a very small piece of floating gold._

_'What the hell?!' I thought. 'Was Igneel near?! Was that why it was growing golden?'_

_I picked up the note that Igneel left me, to go over it again and try to make sense of it all._

**_Dear Natsu, _**

**_ I have left you this necklace because it is the key to finding a dragon's mate._**

**_This key will grow along with your love for your mate. Every dragon's 'key' is different, so I do not know what will happen to yours._**

**_After finding your mate, who you might not chose consciously, the key will go through drastic changes, once you notice the changes slowing down, or stop, that is the time to tie 'The Golden String of Fate'. _**

**_'The Golden String of Fate' is a spell which the dragon casts on his/her mate. It intertwines the hearts and souls of the mates with each other, and is the strongest bond in this earth. _**

**_Natsu, this note is a warning. Choose who you give this to carefully. Once the spell is cast, there is no untying it. I have never gone through this experience myself, but I know that horrifying things will occur if the string is broken._**

**_ Stay safe and live to the fullest,_**

**_ -Igneel_**

_'WHAT THE HELL?!' I kept screaming in my head. 'So I unconsciously picked my mate?!' how does this even work? And better yet WHO?_

_Just then a picture of Lucy popped into my head. 'Yeah' I thought. 'I'll go to her house. Her scent always seems to calm me down. Same with her food.' I thought evilly. So I left, heading to Lucy's place to raid her fridge._

End of flashback

* * *

He left out the part about serious damage if it was severed, because he didn't want to scare her. And of course the part of him going to her house to raid her fridge.

"So basically, when I got home from Tenroujima, I found this on fire and burning up my desk from inside the drawer. And once the flames died down, I picked it up and found a golden dragon surrounding a ball of flames with a glowing golden key in the middle." he finished explaining.

She just gaped with her mouth open and stared at the necklace he was holding up. He interrupted her train of thoughts with a low chuckle. "So, Lucy, you are my mate. Fate has chosen for me to love and protect you, and so have I. I just…want to know what you think. Do you want to be my mate?" she didn't even need to think about it. She suddenly jumped up and kissed him with so much force, it almost knocked him down. She finally broke apart from him and looked into his deep, onyx eyes and said "of course I do"

* * *

**Okay guys! So this was chapter 5!**

**So do you like long chapters like this? Or shorter ones like my previous chapters? **

**And, are you guys liking the story? I want to know what you think of it! Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**THANK-YOU FOR READING EVERYONE!**

**Your Dragon's Key**


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY! I AM FINNALLY BACK! WOO**

**Guys, I am so sorry for updating so late, I have been so busy with school. My visual art teacher LOVES to pile on the homework. And to be honest, I am not that fast at finishing work. Not to mention having to sketch my stuff on my own time, and keep up with my photography stuff!**

**Ugh, so busy I hate it. Sometimes I wish it was just me, the computer, and you guys who read my story.**

**The only reason I was able to update is because I'm home sick today.**

**So after all my ranting… PRESENTING CHAPTER SIX!**

**So, it's not as long as last time, because I decided I needed to update SOMETHING so you guys didn't believe I gave up on the story.**

**For any questions, concerns and reviews, please don't hesitate to comment! I love it when people comment :3 makes me happy.**

**Please enjoy . **

**Your Dragon's Key**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Previously on the 'Golden String of Fate'_

_"So basically, when I got home from Tenroujima, I found this on fire and burning up my desk from inside the drawer. And once the flames died down, I picked it up and found a golden dragon surrounding a ball of flames with a glowing golden key in the middle." he finished explaining. _

_She just gaped with her mouth open and stared at the necklace he was holding up. He interrupted her train of thoughts with a low chuckle. "So, Lucy, you are my mate. Fate has chosen for me to love and protect you, and so have I. I just…want to know what you think. Do you want to be my mate?" she didn't even need to think about it. She suddenly jumped up and kissed him with so much force, it almost knocked him down. She finally broke apart from him and looked into his deep, onyx eyes and said "of course I do"_

* * *

Natsu's POV

I was so happy and relieved that she agreed, but even more ecstatic that she had so enthusiastically agreed.

She was still kissing him when he had to break away. He pulled back, out of breath closing his eyes in relief and letting all the stress he's been holding for the past few days melt away by just being with her, the woman he loves, soon to be his. Lucy Heartfilia was going to be _his._

Normal POV

He opened his eyes to see two big brown orbs gazing into his onyx eyes. He took two steps back to look at her fully. His eyes fell down to the necklace in his hands. Slowly and gently, he wrapped the cool silver chain around Lucy's frail neck. He held the orb in his hand still, making sure it didn't hit her skin yet.

He looked up to her and met her eyes. "This might burn a little." She didn't have a second to question what he meant by that because he gently pecked her lips. He moved down to her color bone. He kissed a spot just below her neck, almost reaching her color bone.

He guided the orb to the place he kissed her, and as soon as it touched her skin, it began to glow a bright yellow, then a vibrant red.

She at first felt a funny tingling coming from the area where the orb was placed. And then a sudden burning sensation appeared. She looked down at the orb, and was startled to see that the skin, about an inch in diameter, was bubbling, forming some sort of sign. She gripped Natsu's hand as the burning only increased in pain. As if feeling her discomfort, he began to gently brush her hair as a sign of comfort, letting her know that it would be ok.

"Lucy, I'm sorry it hurts, it will be over soon. I promise" as soon as he said that, one last shot of pain coursed through her neck, as she let out a whimper of pain. A bright yellow flame appeared over the mark in her skin, but it didn't hurt. She didn't feel anything from the flame, she was going to reach up and touch it, when Natsu's voiced stopped her. "Luce, don't touch it yet. Only that small part of your skin can resist the flame."

She slightly nodded her head in understanding. She was about ask him what he was doing, but his movements stopped her. He slowly reached for the small flame on her chest, and began to cast a spell under his breath that she couldn't hear. All of a sudden she could feel a warm feeling starting from her mark, course through her body, slowly as he continued to cast the spell.

After a few seconds of Natsu casting the spell under his breath, he finished it with a loud and clear "…tie us together, with the Golden String of Fate." As soon as he finished, he grabbed some of the flame and started pulling it towards his chest. As he led it to the area above his heart, a glowing gold twine grew behind it as he dragged it along.

When the flame finally made contact with his skin, she heard him hiss in pain. "Natsu, does that…hurt?" she thought it was weird that flame would burn the fire dragon slayer, the boy who ate and breathed fire. He hesitated before answering. "Well, yeah it hurts, I mean its creating a mark similar to yours." He chuckled a little as Lucy's cheeks held a slight tinge of pink, resembling her embarrassment.

The flames stopped burning a forming Natsu's mark. The flames were still there, meaning the 'ceremony' wasn't done yet. Soon she was going to question him about what this all did, and what else was going to happen, when she noticed that Natsu's red flames had erupted from the bottom of his feet. At first she had felt panicked, she kept thinking 'Oh my god! His flames are going to burn me! I have to get out of the way…'. But right before she was going to move away, Natsu grabbed her shoulder lightly.

"Luce, don't move. I know you're scared, but everything is fine, I won't let you get hurt anymore." He said giving her his usual broad grin.

She knew he would always be there for her. She knew that he would always save her, even if she didn't need it. She knew she could trust him with her life, and her heart. So she let him do what he knew would be right for them.

The flames were at his waist, slowly crawling up his body like growing red vines. As he took his hand away, she looked at him questionably. He just gave her a sincere smile of reassurance in return.

Seconds later his whole body was covered in flames, and they were growing and flailing uncontrollably. The one spot that wasn't possessed by the strong flames was the area over his heart where the golden twine was growing from his body.

The fire had begun to slowly crawl its way towards the string. Once the flames had made contact with the string, Natsu's flames suddenly grew much larger and stronger. They had grown several degrees in heat and were glowing stronger and brighter than any other time she'd seen him.

The fire almost sprinted along the string, it was coming straight for her. She let out a faint gasp as it made contact with the skin on her neck. It quickly began to engulf her body in flames, but… it didn't hurt. It was the exact opposite. The parts that were covered in flame were warm, she could feel the warmness seeping through her skin, and in to her. She felt strong magic combine itself with the flames that were seeping into her body.

Her whole body was now covered in flames, and she could feel a comforting warmth in her chest, it was unlike anything shed ever felt. It was warming her whole being. Suddenly she felt a hammering in her chest, but it was not her heart.

She knew this wasn't her heart, because she could feel a similar pace in her chest that felt familiar, that was her heart. This other beating felt familiar to her, but foreign at the same time. It felt warm and inviting, but very new, like it has just appeared out of nowhere.

Lucy's POV

i lifted her hand to my chest as if to figure out what was going on. I stopped my actions, hand hovering over chest, when i saw that Natsu's hand was on his chest, over his heart. He stared wide eyed at me. He continued to just stare at me, I gave him a questioning glance and asked "Natsu, what's wrong?"

He opened his mouth and said "d-do you… feel a strange beating in your chest?" now it was my turn to stare at him with wide eyes.

My heart race quickened by the shock I felt since he knew that I did. I nodded my head with a scared expression on my face.

"I do too…" I looked at him with confusion written on my face. "well…do you know what it is?..." he looked at me with the same expression and nodded his head. I waited a few seconds for an explanation, but after a couple of seconds of him staring into space with wide eyes, and some sort of 'amazed' expression, I tapped his shoulder.

I looked at him as a sweat drop appeared by my head, "so… what is it?"

He raised his hand, and placed it on my chest, right above the second beating. "that feeling, that… beating. That is my heart." He looked up at me with a pink tint on his upper cheeks.

I didn't know what to say. I really had no clue. Natsu's heart was… beating inside…me? What.

"s-so…" I started, but he cut me off. Which honestly I was glad for, because I had no clue what I was going to say anyway.

"you see, when the fire engulfed your body, that was my magic. My magic 'seeped' through, and now it is a part of you. People say that magic is a mage's life line. Well it is especially true with dragon slayers. A dragon's _heart is _magic. And now that my magic is in you, you really own my heart." He explained with a loving smile.

I looked at him flabbergasted. "so…" I began as I moved my hand towards his heart. "Do_ you_ feel my beat?"

"ya, I do. I am yours, Luce. And you are _mine_." I blushed at that thought. He suddenly swooped down and captured my lips in a loving gentle way. When we connected, the red flames went out. As I pulled back, I saw Natsu with tired half-lidded eyes.

He looked back at me, and flashed his signature grin that I've come to love, and said "I love you Lucy, you look so pretty with my mark." And then passed out, falling on me. I was able to catch him, and avoid falling.

Without thinking, I brought him to my bed, and laid him down (with GREAT difficulty) and then the exhaustion hit me. I was so tired.

I went to bed, beside MY mate. With one single thought in mind.

Is was his, and he was mine.

* * *

**FINALLY! This chapter is finally finished. Omg, that took A LOT of time. Sorry it wasn't very long.**

**But I hope you enjoyed it! So please comment, it makes my day. Seriously, you guys should see me when I get new followers and comments I'm all 'KYYAAAAAAAA! OMGOMGOMG. SOMEBODY READ MY STORY. AND ****_LIKED IT!_****' and them my sister looks at me weirdly and calls me a nerd.**

**(shes the weirdo here. She all '****_omg one direction! Omg Louis!' _****so yeah, SHES the weirdo here)**

**Arigato for reading MINNA!**

**Your Dragon's Key**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey minna! Dragon's Key over here. So firstly, I'd like to apologize for updating so late, it's been ****_forever! _****School has been busy, and exams and culminating's are coming up soon. Teachers are rushing and we've been going through a whole unit each week for the past three weeks. SO MUCH WOOOOORK D: so, like I said before, exams are coming up, so I probly wont be really fast updating, but don't worry! Summer break is coming, and I'll be able to write more with no homework and such. So for now, gomennasai!**

**Guys, I have a question. So in this chapter I mention Wendy's mother. But how do I spell her name? Fairy Tail wiki says its 'Grandeney' or something, but I thought it was 'Grandine' so which one is it? Please correct me if I am wrong in this chapter.**

**Secondly I'd like to REALLY thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, followed or favorite my story! I love you all! And all those silent readers, THANKS TO YOU TOO! I love everyone who reads my story!**

**So, without further ado, chapter 7!**

**Your Dragon's Key**

* * *

Natsu POV

'ooouuuch…' was all I could think.

I felt like I had been hit with Gajeel's iron club all over my body, froze by grey, and to top it off, punished by Erza. But I don't remember getting into any big fights yesterday, and Erza didn't punish me at all…

Ignoring the stupid pain coursing through my body, I realized that I was on a super comfy surface. '_sssssssssssssssooooooooooooooofffffffffffffffft' _I purred like happy in my head.

'Since when is my place this comfy and soft? And since when do I have a life-size teddy in my arms? And since when does it…smell like…L…Lucy?'

Suddenly all my memories of last night came pouring into my mind. 'HOLY MAVIS' is all I could think.

I snapped my eyes open to check where I was. To make sure I hadn't been thrown out of the window after I passed out.

To my amazement and wonder, I found myself in a soft bed, holding the love of my life, my mate, in my arms.

Lucy was curled up and my arms, hands on my chest, and head buried in my neck. Smiled softly and brushed some golden strands of hair out of her soft face. She was so pretty, I loved everything about her. Even that inner Erza, the fact that she could boss grey around when she needed to was great.

Seconds later I heard a door slam open. The door to Lucy's room to be specific.

As I snapped my gaze from Lucy to the door, I saw something that made my spine shiver, frozen to the bone.

A red-headed she-demon was peering at me through her deadly dagger eyed glare. ERZA SCARLET.

'Well, so much for not getting kicked out of bed.' I thought to myself hopelessly, accepting my death. She stepped to the side, letting in a tired looking grey. After having a couple of seconds to process his surroundings, grey's hand flew up to his mouth in order to suppress his laughter, but went unsuccessful. A fit of laughter escaped his lips, and at the same moment Erza had requiped a sword to his neck, the only thing in the room you could hear was a high pitched squeak that came from the ice mages mouth.

I'm glad that Grey was able to distract Erza, but I know it wouldn't last for long. I laid in bed pretending to be asleep to _hopefully_ escape the horror that awaited me.

After a couple of seconds I couldn't hear anything. I slightly opened my eyes to see if they had left.

What I saw will forever haunt me for the rest of my mornings. Erza was leaning over the bed, inches away from my face, glaring at me. It scared me so bad, I screamed and unconsciously rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. HOW THE HELL CAN SHE SNEAK UP ON MY LIKE THAT?! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO DETECT HER WHEN SHES THAT CLOSE! That woman is a terrifying mystery… *shivers*

"_Natsu…_" Erza growled. "What in _hell _do you think you're doing in Lucy's _bed_" _SHIT._

"i-uhh…well you see… after I walked her home last night… I-uh, think I passed out…?"

Before she could question him any further, they heard a rustling from under the sheets. They both looked and the lump under the covers as it slowly maneuvered its way to the light of day.

_Lucy POV_

Finally I popped out of my bed, only to be met with Ezra's hard stare. I 'eeped' and looked away, grey was at my bedroom door snickering at something.

'What the hell…' I started to boil. I just wake up from an amazing sleep, and my friends just HAD to disturb it. Oh, they are SO going to regret that.

_Normal POV_

As she began to stand up, her hair fell behind her back, revealing her neck and shoulders, she was startled by a sudden gasp. She knew for sure she was fully clothed, she had mid-thigh blue shorts on with a white tank top to cover her upper body. She turned her head, to see that the gasp came from the crimson-haired armor mage. She looked at Erza with a confused look, now distracted from getting her revenge on breaking in.

"Erza, what's wrong?" she questioned. Erza pointed a shaky finger at Lucy's collar-bone and stuttered out "w-what happened?... are you h-h-urt?..." Lucy furrowed her brow now in utter confusion. She raised her hand to the area she pointed at. "Erza, what do you m…" she cut off her own sentence when she found odd bumps along her skin. 'What the… OH MY GOD.'

She stared into space, cheeks slowly burning, to blazing with heat, and face turning a dark crimson as memories of last night flowed into her mind.

'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMG' was all that was going through her mind right now. Very un-intelligent, she knows, but she didn't have time to worry about that right now. What was she going to tell Erza?

'Only one way to get out' Lucy thought.

She leaped out of her bed with as much force as she could, startling Erza, making her back up a little, just enough for Lucy to push through. When her feet toughed the floor, she covered her hot, red cheeks with her hands, and quickly ran to her bathroom with a squeal.

As soon as she reached the door-knob, she flung herself through the door, and slammed it shut, locking it as fast as she could.

She slid her back down the door and sighed out loud. 'Mission accomplished.'

* * *

_Lucy POV _

Right after I ran to the bathroom, I could hear Natsu laughing really hard. *mental sigh* thanks a lot Natsu…

After a while I picked myself up and went for a shower. I was drying myself off and doing my hair now, and I could hear a crashing and Erza yelling. _That's greeeaaat_ I thought to myself.

Then I could hear Natsu squeal/scream in fear. I laughed evilly in my head, _aye, that's right. Revenge is a bitch. _

I was busy smirking to myself, thankful for Erza's wrath, until I could hear glass shattering.

_THAT'S IT!_

I stormed out of the bathroom, forgetting that I was only in a towel, with a deathly aura around me, and blood lust in my eyes.

As I walked into the room, I saw a fierce Erza with a big, sharp sword glimmering in the sun pointed at Natsu's neck, and a pale grey hiding in the corner from the angry Erza, and the now crazed Lucy. Two demon woman in one small room. Both _pissed._

Milliseconds after I walked into the room, everyone noticed my presence. Why? Because I was standing over my shattered antique vase that _was_ holding my favorite orchard.

My blood started boiling, and I could feel my body's temperature rising, reflecting my anger. I looked towards the team in my room. "_Who did this...?" _I growled. Natsu and grey stiffened at my cold tone, and Erza looked a little pale. Yes, even the great Titania knows to be aware of her friend Lucy's wrath.

"If no one answers me, I will have to kill _all_ of you" at that comment, Natsu and Grey squeaked and visibly paled. Erza had made her sword disappear from Natsu's throat, and put her hands up in surrender, as if to calm the raging blond.

Btu no, it was much too late to cage the monster that had escaped.

* * *

_Time skip. Walking to the guild_

Right now Lucy was walking to the guild, alone to be specific. After no one answered her question as to who murdered her vase, she took out her wrath on everyone. Thankfully her wrath was evenly distributed, and no one died, though it mainly affected the two boys, and Erza took it with honor.

After kicking them out harshly, she continued with her daily morning rituals.

After thinking that maybe her over-exaggerated a bit, she finally reached the big wooden doors of the guild.

As soon as she opened the door, a big wooden ale mug was launched into her stomach. Before she could process anything, the wind was knocked out of her with an 'oomph' and she was sent out of the guild.

Wendy and Elfman came running out of the guild. "Lucy-san! Are you alright?!" I gasped for air in response. "Gomennasai Lucy, I wasn't thinking when I threw my mug." Elfman explained. I groaned and sat up with Wendy's help. "Its alight guys, I'm fine. Thank-you." Elfman ran back into the guild crying about Lucy 'being a man' and 'being manly for being ok'.

When everyone had left Lucy's apartment this morning, she had spent extra time doing her hair. She had made sure to cover the mark on her collar bone by wearing her hair down. But that had all gone to waste when she had fallen and her hair had sprawled out on the ground. When she sat up, she forgot to fix her hair because her main focus was trying to breathe.

Wendy was on the ground trying to help her to regulate her breathing, when she had seen something on her collarbone. At first she thought that she had wounded herself when she flew through the doors, so as a natural reaction, she looked closer and studied it.

Wendy gasped when she realized what it was. Lucy looked at Wendy quizzically. Wendy's face had quickly changed to resemble Erza's crimson hair.

"a-ah…uhh…L-L-Lucy-san…" Wendy started while stumbling. Lucy looked up to the tiny brunette. "ugh. Ya Wendy? What's up?" she asked while rubbing her head "u-umm… where did y-you get that…" Wendy cleared her throat in an awkward manner "_mark_"

Just then, the fact that Wendy could probably see her mark on her neck, because her hair was behind her, had suddenly occurred to the blond spirit wielder.

Lucy gasped in surprise "o-oh! W-well, you see…"

"Natsu-san marked you" Wendy interrupted her. Just the way Wendy had exclaimed it, was so… plain.

Lucy could feel the raging heat make its way up to her cheeks. She started sputtering incoherent words out of pure embarrassment, did wendy know what that mark meant? Did she know _how _it was made? Well I guess** Grandine** DID have to tell her for… future references.

Wendy's giggling woke her from her ramblings thoughts of embarrassment. "don't worry Lucy-san, I think it's cute that you and Natsu have such a strong relationship to do that before marriage" she explained grinning.

"Wait Wendy… what do you mean by 'before marriage'?"

Just before Wendy was about to explain, she heard her name being called. When she turned her head she saw Natsu and Happy heading towards her.

"Yo! Lucy! Wendy! What's up?" Natsu asked when he finally reached them, jogging the last few paces. Natsu looked from Wendy to Lucy, who was sitting on the ground holding her stomach.

"Luce, what are you doin' on the ground?" he asked her quizzically.

"It's a long story." She grunted. He rose an eyebrow in response. She looked at him and simply said "avoid Elfman and ale mugs, especially during a fight."

He hummed in understanding. "Ale mug was launched into your gut from Elfman?" she looked at him with a slightly surprised look adorning her face "ya…. How did you know?" he chuckled a bit while helping her to her feet.

"Let's just say, that kind of experience only happens once." After she was on her feet she began dusting herself off. While doing that she asked "so, you were hit by a mug from Elfman?"

"ya" he responded while taking a stick out of her hair. "Only it was a short period when we had thick, glass mugs. Man those things hurt like hell. But thankfully after a couple of days they were all gone. All that was left were shattered glass shards on the guild floor. We decided that wooden ale mugs were cheaper and more durable. Something our guild really needed. And with that Mira's dreams were crushed, and the demon was released." He shuddered at the memory of a full week of demon Mira beating the shit out of the guild, and making them pay off all the money she had spent for the 'elegant' glasses.

After Lucy had finished dusting herself off, the three had made their way into the guild.

Thankfully, it had calmed down a bit, well, Fairy Tail calm, and there were less flying mugs and other furniture that was placed around the guild hall.

Once they had passed the big doors, and entered the guild, Lucy made her way to the bar to order a drink. She sat down and waited for the pretty barmaid, known as Mirajane, to come and take her order.

After serving a few people, Mira returned to the bar and spotted Lucy "oh! Hey Lucy! How are you today? Can I get you anything?" she flashed a breathtaking smile while asking her. Causing some of the males of the guild to sigh or fall off their seats.

"Hey Mira. I'm alright, but getting me the usual sure would brighten up my day." She responded while giving the barmaid a sweet smile.

"Alright, one minute." And with that she strode off.

While waiting, Lucy turned in her bar chair to observe the guild. Sometimes she loved watching the people known as her new 'family' interact with each other. They were so carefree without a worry in the world. It was always so unlike that hell hole she called a home from before. And she loved it. She loved the fact that she had to work hard to earn her pay, she loved her small rundown apartment. And she loved that everybody cared for each other so much.

Just then, when she was scanning the guild, her eyes drifted over to the mission board. There, she saw Natsu skimming the board for any good missions. While he was looking she spotted Erza.

Erza talked to Natsu for a moment, after she was done he 'wooped' and started running towards her.

Mira's voice woke her up from studying the guild, "hey Lucy, I've got your orange juice here" she smiled while sliding the sweet juice towards her on the bar. "Thanks Mira" she said before taking a sip.

She was dwelling on the sweet citrus taste in her mouth when someone slung there arm around her shoulders, startling her, causing her eyes to snap open and slightly choke on her drink.

Once she heard that obnoxious but caring voice, there was no doubt about who it was. "Hey Luce, you ok?" after finishing her hacking fit, she sighed and answered. "ya, just don't scare me like that!"

He smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Luce, I was just really excited. Master was talking to Erza, and he said that he wants us to accompany her on an S-class mission!"

She was at first surprised at this notion. "Really?! You're serious?!" after having it run through her head, she couldn't help but feel excited for this. "ya! We'll be leaving later this afternoon, so you better go pack and get ready"

"Ok, so who all is coming?" she asked. He thought for a moment until he answered. "I think it's us, Erza, grey, and Wendy. Including Happy and Charle."

She getting more excited with every second. "Cool, I'm going home right now to pack, and I'll meet everyone later at the train station. See you Mira! Bye Natsu!" and with that she took her leave, she gave Natsu a quick kiss, and ran out of the doors to go pack.

This is going to be a great mission!

* * *

**Hey guys! So this was chapter 7! I hope you liked it, if you did please review and follow XD**

**Thank you all for reading! Until next time minna, **

**Your Dragon's Key**


	8. Chapter 8

**GUYS! IMPORTANT ANOUNCEMENT: this is absolutely, positively NOT a lemon fan-fic, nor will it EVER be. (Just so you know)**

**So guys, I'm trying to update as fast as I can, but times are currently very busy! Culminating's are going on, and exams are coming up soon, so on my spare time, I've been studying instead of this.**

**As soon as exams end though, I'll be able to update more! YAY!**

**So in this chapter, we are finally about to enter the main story line.**

**So, without further ado, I present chapter 8!**

**Your Dragon's Key**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

_Previously on 'The Golden String of Fate'_

_He smiled while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry Luce, I was just really excited. Master was talking to Erza, and he said that he wants us to accompany her on an S-class mission!"_

_She was at first surprised at this notion. "Really?! You're serious?!" after having it run through her head, she couldn't help but feel excited for this. "ya! We'll be leaving later this afternoon, so you better go pack and get ready"_

_"Ok, so who all is coming?" she asked. He thought for a moment until he answered. "I think it's us, Erza, grey, and Wendy. Including Happy and Charle."_

_She getting more excited with every second. "Cool, I'm going home right now to pack, and I'll meet everyone later at the train station. See you Mira! Bye Natsu!" and with that she took her leave, she gave Natsu a quick kiss, and ran out of the doors to go pack._

_This is going to be a great mission!_

* * *

Lucy POV

I was running down the cobble stone road of Strawberry Street right now, I could see my apartment and I was almost there.

I slowed down when I was reaching my home. 'What to pack...' I thought. From previous missions I can guess I'll need extra clothes, a light jacket, minimal toiletries, and my average first aid kit… I had a lot going through my mind, so when I eventually reached my front door, I unlocked it and stepped inside to prepare for my first (first approved) S-class mission.

Hours later, Lucy had the perfect backpack filled with everything she was sure she would need. It was now four thirty, and she had a half hour before she needed to be at the train station.

She was deciphering whether she should quickly do some editing for her novel or not, when she heard her window open.

She snapped her head towards the part of her house that was being disturbed at break-neck speed. Thankfully it was only the familiar pink haired dragon slayer that she called her lover.

"Hey Luce! I finished packing early so I thought I'd drop by and we could walk down together." Natsu said while entering through the window.

"Natsu, why do you insist on entering my home through the window?" she sighed exasperatedly at him. In return, he simply looked at her and said "I like to". You know what? Of course that's the reason. 'Just cause'.

Changing the subject she turned to him and asked "hey, I'm done packing too, do you want to just head down to the station right now?" in response he smirked at her while slowly making his way to her. "Are you sure? We still have a little time left, besides, I don't think we'll get any alone time during the mission, and who knows how long it'll take. Don't you want to spend the rest of our alone time and play with me?"

By this time he had reached her, and had his hands on her hips, smirking down at her. She let out a small squeal processing what was happening.

"N-Natsu!" she scolded while halfheartedly scowling. He let loose a chuckle, much to her embarrassment, and leaned his head down so it was only centimeters away from hers.

She could feel his hot breath on her lips, making her shiver.

Normal POV

Natsu then took in a steady breath, loving the lingering smell of her scent in his nose. "I really love you Lucy." He whispered.

Just then, much to the dragon slayers shock, Lucy pressed her lips against his, in a sweet loving manner. He was surprised at what she had done. Lucy had barely ever taken the first move to kiss him. It was a rare occasion. And he loved it.

When shock and surprise had released him from their grasp, he instantly moved his own lips to mold against hers, letting out a low growl of satisfaction.

When they had finally separated, they moved their heads, so their foreheads were resting against each other. They were both panting, gazing into each other, when Lucy had started giggling.

Natsu has risen a brow in question to why she was giggling. "What?" he questioned, breathing returning to normal.

She looked up to him. "You _growled_" at first he stared at her with a slight blush covering his face. But regaining his senses he began to think 'so, this is how she wants to play huh? Try to make fun of the mighty salamander'

Quickly while she was distracted by giggling at him, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, caging her arms in. he slowly leaned his head down so their cheeks brushed. He stopped when his mouthed was right beside her ear. He breathed softly into it. Gradually he said "Luce… you have _no_ idea what you do to me…" while he talked, his lips brushed against her ear, causing her to experience a full body shiver.

Without any such warning, he unwrapped her, and headed to the couch where he left his bag.

He picked up his bag, and headed for the window. "Hey, Luce, let's get a move on, I'll meet you outside!" and with that, he leapt out of the window.

* * *

Lucy POV

Once he left through the window, her knees couldn't take it anymore. Her legs gave out beneath her, and she fell to the ground.

It was absolutely embarrassing and not possible to how he made her feel. For god's sake she couldn't stand on her own two feet after a _kiss_.

After quickly regaining her senses, she stood up and made her way to her desk. There she made sure all her papers were there, including her letters to her mother. She grabbed her keys and secured them on her belt, along with her whip.

She made her way to her bed to pick up her bag, and locked and secured the window where Natsu had entered.

She closed her door and made her way downstairs. She stepped outside and locked her apartment door behind her. When she looked up she saw Natsu standing at the edge of the river waiting for her, watching the fish.

"Hey Natsu, let's get to the station before Erza goes Mad." she said when she reached the coble stone road.

With that she started on her way. After a couple of feet she noticed that her walk was very quiet. Silent, really.

Out of curiosity from not hearing a word or noise from the usual obnoxious dragon slayer, she turned her head to look behind her. Expecting to see Natsu right behind her, she was surprised to find a busy street behind her, with no Natsu in sight.

Peering into the crowd behind her, she found Natsu right where she left him, gazing into the river in front of her house.

Sighing in exasperation, she made her way to the boy to knock him out of his trance.

It was really odd to see him like this honestly. As she made her way closer to him, she noticed that he had his brows slightly furrowed, and a concentrated look to him. His lips were pursed in a straight line, like having a debate inside his head. **(A/N to kova555 : I KNOW Natsu thinking AGAIN! Aha! XD)**

After a quick moment of studying his odd behavior, a quick thought had entered her mind. A _revengeful _thought to be exact.

With a quick 'GEHE' inside her head like Gajeel, she neared the focused boy. Once she was exactly behind him, she slowly lifted up her leg, and shot it forward with great strength, making it connect to the Dragon Slayers butt.

He flew forward a couple of feet, with a quick 'EH?' leaving his mouth before a big splash was heard.

* * *

_Natsu POV_

Damn it. I just broke away from Lucy, finally waking up from my drunken hypnosis.

I was walking away from her facing the window, my exit. I told her to get a move on, and quickly leapt out of the window.

I landed on the road, and wove myself through a thin crowd of people who were walking by, busying themselves with their lives. No worries in the world, free to do what they wanted… ugh, seriously. Am I honestly complaining?

It's true, I was having a hard time. My problem? Lucy.

Lucy brought out my dragon side's instincts like never before. And with passing time, my instincts grew stronger, and farther out of my reach of control.

Just these past minutes were a perfect example of that. Igneel had warned me about instincts on mates and such, though I was young and didn't understand much of it.

When it first happened, I hadn't noticed. But as time went on, the times grew stronger and more often.

I needed to find a way to control myself better. Damn this stupid dragon-mating stuff. I wish I could just do whatever to get this over with, it was such a pain in the ass all these problems and rules…

While I was in the middle of my rambling session to myself, I hadn't noticed a familiar presence behind me.

Before I could process anything, there was a fast and painful pressure on my butt, after the pressure was relieved, I heard a big splash sound, and my hearing and other senses were muffled.

When I opened my eyes, I felt the familiar sting of river water come in contact with my eyes. 'What the hell?' I thought. After a few, slow, seconds I realized that I'd have a better chance at figuring out what happened _above _the water.

When I re-surfaced, I gasped for air, and my ears were instantly filled with a beautiful, bubbling laughter. Looking straight ahead, I saw a blond Lucy a couple of feet away at the edge of the water. Doubled over laughing hard so her face was all red.

I instantly threw my arms up, above my head and started flailing them around while fire spewing out of my mouth "WHAT THE HELL LUCY?!"

After hearing her laughter rise in volume and strength, I brought my arms down and crossed them in front of my chest, while releasing a small pout to coat my face.

After a while Lucy's laughter had died down, and she was now wiping mirth away from her eyes. She was breathing hard while trying to talk. "Aha! Ah… y-you were just…aha! Just so caught up… and didn't… BHAHA!"

I sighed in irritation. "ya, ya. I get it. Freaking hilarious to watch a defenseless man almost drown." Looking anywhere but the girl in front of him bursting with laughter.

I heard her gasp once more, and then her breathing slowly regained a normal pace.

"Ah, I'm sorry Natsu… well, not really. It was just too big of a temptation to elude. You were too focused to even sense my presence, that doesn't happen often." She explained while giving me a cheapish smile.

I started grumbling about stupid thinking, and that I shouldn't do it because it leads to this. And rambling on about pointless things to myself while maneuvering myself out of the water.

When I had reached the shore, I pulled myself up above the water, and over the short safety wall. I pushed myself up groaning. When I was fully standing, I lit myself on fire to quickly dry off.

I turned towards the now much calmer blond next to me. She had a playful smirk on her face, knowing that I was annoyed about what she did.

I growled under my breath and shot myself towards the station, leaving a yelling Lucy in my dust.

5 minutes later Lucy caught up with me and the rest of our team that consisted of me, gray, Erza, Wendy, Happy and Charle. Once she was done fuming at me, then hitting me over the head for leaving her behind like that, we boarded the hell hole, the worst torture device, the TRAIN.

I followed Lucy through the halls of the train. Once we found an empty booth, she sat herself beside the window so she could watch the land pass by her. I don't know why she enjoyed that. All she said is that it made her feel nostalgic.

Natsu then preceded to settle himself next to her, before the attack of nausea decided to take him away.

Ten minutes after everybody had seated themselves, the train's whistle then blew, signaling the close departure of the train.

Hearing that whistle already made him sick, his face quickly went from blue to purple as it began to move on the tracks, slowly picking up speed as it went.

He tried as hard as he could to stay upright and control himself, but minutes later felt himself loose balance and fall over to the side.

He knew his head had conveniently landed on Lucy's lap, because her scent had become stronger, and his head was on something softer and warmer than the seat.

After realizing this, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and snuggling himself as close he could to the scent. Enjoying the feeling of her hands running themselves through his hair.

* * *

**So guys, this has been chapter 8!**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying it, it's my first fan-fic so I'm still learning my writing style and all.**

**Please review and follow, favorite if you will!**

**It's been fun, hope to see you soon!**

**Your Dragon's Key**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG gomennasai, this chapter is really short!**

**BUT I will be updating again this very weekend!**

**Sooo… I read last week's chapter late. So yesterday while being bored during my study time for exams, it suddenly clicked in my head. "I HAVENT READ THE LATEST FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER!" so I flew off my bed to get my black berry tablet to read it. And… well… WHO ELSE BAWLED THEIR EYES OUT, AND THEN COMPLETELY FLIPPED THEIR SHIT?! I felt like a part of me died inside, along with gray. **

**I'm still not over my depression, I didn't think I ever will get over this tragedy D:**

**So this is chapter 9, please enjoy and R&R!**

**Your Dragon's Key**

_Previously on 'The Golden String of Fate'_

_Hearing that whistle already made him sick, his face quickly went from blue to purple as it began to move on the tracks, slowly picking up speed as it went._

_He tried as hard as he could to stay upright and control himself, but minutes later felt himself loose balance and fall over to the side. _

_He knew his head had conveniently landed on Lucy's lap, because her scent had become stronger, and his head was on something softer and warmer than the seat._

_After realizing this, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and snuggling himself as close he could to the scent. Enjoying the feeling of her hands running themselves through his hair._

_Lucy POV_

Earlier, while Natsu was passed out on my lap, Erza had explained the mission. She told us that it was far away, and that's why we had to take a train. By train she said it would take about 10 hours to get to the town they needed to.

It's been about 5 hours since the team has been on the train, and those couple glasses of orange juice she had this morning had finally made its way to her bladder.

"Hey guys, I'm just going to run to the bathroom quickly. I'll be right back." She said while maneuvering out from underneath Natsu's head.

Eventually she had managed to escape from his grasp and lay his head on the bench, but not without a groan of weak protest slipping its way past his mouth.

"Ok Lucy, be careful" replied Erza. She nodded to her friend before closing the booth door and heading down the hallway to the ladies washroom.

Once she reached the washroom, she was lucky to find that one of the two stalls were available, she quickly pressed the hand dryer, and headed to the empty stall.

**(****_Time skip to AFTER…you know…)_**

Once she had exited the stall, she went straight to the sink and washed her hands, something felt odd to her, so she looked in the mirror to check if something was wrong with her hair of face.

What she saw made her jump in surprise.

In the reflection in the mirror was her, and then a man behind her, grinning wickedly at her.

The man was at least in his early 20's, maybe 21 or so. He had long black hair, that had the illusion of being blue when the light hit it a certain way. The man also had a dark purple mask that ended right below his eyes that covered his nose and face, even though it covered his mouth, you could still see the creepy grin he wore. The man had a big, faded red scar that lead from his hairline, down below his mask, to end where she couldn't see. Below, he wore big, black, leather combat boots. He wore a pair of black jeans. To top it off, he had a leather jacket with minor studs on the shoulders and cuffs. She couldn't see any visible weapons on him, but she noticed he had a tattoo of some sort of his bare chest.

A guild mark maybe?

The mark was of a black, charred staff. On the staff, was a snake that wrapped itself around it, then it was all covered in black flames.

She swung around to face the man, only to be greeted by nobody. She checked the mirror once again to make sure she wasn't crazy, and when she saw the man in the same position, only now chuckling, she widened her eyes.

On one part she was frightened by the man, but one the other part, she was curious to how he could do that.

"wh-who are you?" she asked, while mentally cursing herself for stumbling.

In response he simply chuckled again, while shaking his head.

"What?" she snapped "I asked you a question, so if you would be so kind as to answer me, 'who you are', and 'why you, as a male, is in a woman's washroom mirror' that would be nice." She retorted with a sneer.

He then began a full out laughter. She growled underneath her breath. "Aha! Well, Lucy Heartfilia, I had no idea that you could be so, feisty." He said while keeping that evil grin upon his face

She flinched when he said her name. "How do you know my name?" she asked lowly.

"Oh, well I've been given a job. And it has to do with you" he explained calmly, now with a smirk crawling across his lips.

A look of worry crossed her face before she once again put up a barrier of caution. Even if this guy _was_ in a mirror, she still had to be cautious, there was no telling what he could do.

Just when she was going to question what he meant, he interrupted her.

"My name is Kurai Taiyō, I am a dark mage, part of a special group who work for the greatest dark mage himself, Zeref." Her eyes had widened, and hands started shaking at the mention of that name. '_He was the one who worked to get Acnologia to destroy the island'_

He once again interrupted her thoughts

"You see Miss Heartfilia, like I said before, my name is Kurai. Though, I'm not from your world, I come from a place called 'Kage No Tochi. This world is run by Zeref. And he has sent my guild a request to transport the Earthland Lucy Heartfilia to our world." He explained while slowly making his way closer to the mirror.

As a natural reaction, she immediately began to back up. She let her emotions get the better of her, as she stuttered out an attempted question. "w-w-what do y-you mean… 'transport me'… a-and why would z-z-Zeref want m-me?"

He sighed as the grin faltered, and fell off his face. "Now look here girly." He began "I don't know why the greatest mage of all time would want with a little weakling like you, nor why he even wants you in our land. I am just here to finish my job, and fill-out orders from the dark mage himself."

And with that, he threw up his left hand towards her. He chanted a few words that she couldn't understand because he was talking in a low, monotone voice. As he chanted, he lowered his head and closed his eyes.

During his chanting, they both hadn't noticed a small glowing that was appearing on her neck, with the passing milliseconds, it continued to glow, till it reached a small golden flame.

Once he stopped chanting, a second later, he whipped up his head to look at her. He snapped his eyes open, and they were a dark, swirling purple.

With his mouth closed, the air filled with a robotic voice. "Subject: LUCY HEARTFILIA…"while the robotic voice started talking, she could feel a pull behind her.

Slightly looking behind her, but careful not to lose sight of the enemy, she saw a large black and purple portal. The pulling quickly got stronger, and she realized the portal was sucking her in.

"…World: KAGE NO TOCHI. Destination:…" just as the robotic voice was about to finish it's instructions, the door to the washroom flew open with a big slam. "LUCY!" a voice yelled. "NATSU!" she called back.

But it was too late, her whole body was already consumed by the portal.

The last image she saw, was a scared and enraged Natsu, reaching out for her. But thankfully Erza was behind him, holding him back so he couldn't do anything stupid.

She didn't know if she'd ever see him again. So as a parting gift, she gave him a smile, just in case he could still see her.


	10. Chapter 10

**YO MINNA!**

**Gomennasai, I had to re-post this chapter because there were some things that needed changing. In all honesty you don't have to re-read this chapter, you can just wait till I update the next one.**

**(SPOILER ON THIS ANOUNCEMENT ON THE LATEST FT CHAPTER! DRAGON'S KEY CAN'T KEEP ITS MOUTH SHUT! OH! AND THERE'S A SMALL SPOILER IN THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVENT READ UP TO CHAPTER 324)**

**So I just read the latest Fairy Tail chapter! And let's just say… I feel MUCH better! I mean, I love Ultear and all, she's great, but I love Macao, Droy and especially Gray MUCH MORE! So I guess this is better.**

**So this is chapter 10!**

**Lol, I was listening to fairy tail music the whole time I was writing this XD**

**Ok, enough jibber jabber, please follow, Favorite and Review! It makes me sooooo happy! And a special thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far! I love you all so much its unreal!**

**Please enjoy ;)**

**Your Dragon's Key**

* * *

_Natsu POV_

_'UUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…' _was all I could say, or really think, for that matter. All I know is that Lucy left for something, and having her NOT here, was making his motion sickness worse with the passing minutes.

Right before he thought he was about to puke, he felt an odd hot feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sure, he WAS a fire dragon slayer, but this was… different somehow.

He was about to ignore the odd feeling and try to fall asleep to get out of this hell hole. Until he heard Wendy squeal, and Grey and Erza give an alarming shout. Opening his eyes to see what was going on, he saw gold. Taking a closer look, he could see everything through the gold, but he still didn't know what it was.

"FLAME-BRAIN! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" in response he tried to question what the ice-mage was talking about, but all that came out was a confused grumble, and slur of words like he was some drunkard after a long night at the bar.

"NATSU! PUT OUT THE FLAMES!" an enraged Erza exclaimed.

_'Flames?_' I thought… wait… gold, and flames…

"SHIT!" I exclaimed while jumping out of my seat.

"LUCY!" I yelled as I tore down aisle of the train. I could hear my friends behind me a little ways, yelling my name. But at this moment there was only one thing, one person on my mind.

I don't know how I knew where to go, maybe it was her scent, or out of pure instinct. But when I reached the woman's washroom, I didn't even think of knocking or anything. Because that small gold flame was still on my chest, proper manners and dignity were the very last thing on his mind right now. Not that they were ever anywhere else…

He kicked the door open quickly, and yelled her name. Right  
after he had, he heard her reply. "NATSU!" she cried.

As he turned towards the noise, the sight he saw scared him. Lucy was quickly being sucked into a black and purple portal. He lunged towards her disappearing figure, though he knew it would be too late to get a hold of her. Aberrantly Erza had the same idea, because right after he shot forward, he was held back by the collar of his scarf.

As he looked for Lucy, he was met with her beautiful smiling face. _'Just like Tenroujima…_' he thought.

And with that, he saw red.

* * *

_Lucy POV_

There wasn't really a good sense of time, well, wherever she was.

She was in a mass of purple and black, from what she understands, she was simply floating backwards (**A/N: imagine the inside of the infinity clock, only black and purple)**

From what she remembers, she was heading to a place called'Kage no Tochi'. She believes it was another dimension, separate from her Earthland, just like Edolas. So would there be counterparts there too?

Before she could continue her questioning period, a sudden bright and blinding light shone into her eyes. Seconds after being permanently blinded, she felt something hard underneath her butt.

A minute after, her surroundings were beginning to become clear.

As she looked around she noticed she was in a train. A train's bathroom to be specific… EXACTLY like the one she was attacked at… was that all a dream? Had she really just been attacked by a man from another dimension? As crazy as it sounds, it felt so real.

Because sitting here and thinking she was crazy wasn't doing her anything, she decided that she should take a look around, and see if anything changed.

Exciting the washrooms, she stepped out into the train aisle. There was an open train cart with families sitting together, and then solo travelers taking up the majority of the seats.

Though she didn't recognize anyone, she didn't look at anyone on the train before she had entered the washroom, so this wasn't proving much for her.

When she had reached the second boxcar, she had opened the door, to exit, then made her way to the second door. What she had seen shocked her so much, she could not move, nor speak.

It was an open box cart with rows of seats. And the only people in the cart? The guild, Fairy Tail.

The first row was empty. The second row was being occupied by the Strauss siblings; Mira, Lissana and Elfman. The rest of the train consisted of gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Charle, Macao, Wakaba, Master Makarov, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, Bisca, Al, Asuka, and Romeo.

Now, the way she had entered the cart, had made her enter through the back, so no one right now could see her.

After closely studying some of the members, she had realized that there were a group of children, near the front, and that the members looked…somewhat different…

Right when she was going to figure it out, the colour pink had knocked her out of her senses. Right in front of her, in the very last row, all alone for once, was Natsu Dragneel. He had his head down, and was slumped over.

She was going to approach him when he stood up and turned to her. They made eye contact, and that was when she realized. He looked so much older. _Everyone_ looked so much older.

You didn't have to look closely to see that his hair had grown longer, and that he had old, black bags under his eyes. As if he's had them for a lifetime. He looked weary and depressed. Something that DID NOT suit him.

There was a couple of feet between them both, but she could still see the dullness in his eyes. After a couple seconds of eye contact, he broke it.

He looked to the side and down a little, "damn it…" she heard him mumble.

Without him looking at her, he simply put his head down and started walking towards her. She wasn't really paying attention to anything, because she was still in shock at his appearance.

And that's when it happened. When he approached her, he hadn't stopped. He finally got close enough that his shoulder had hit her in the chin. It caused her to stumble back and fall on her butt.

"ow!" she exclaimed "what the hell Natsu? Watch where you're going, baka!" she scolded while slightly rubbing her chin.

When she looked up, she saw Natsu staring down at her with very wide eyes. She noticed that he had started shaking. She gasped and jumped up, despite how her sore butt felt.

"Natsu! Are you ok?! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or make you upset!" she started worrying about what she said. Just when she was about to approach him, she heard a second gasp, more female this time.

When she turned her head, she saw Wendy standing up, in the middle of the train. Then Romeo, who was sitting with her, turned his head "Lucy-nee!" he yelled as tears pricked his eyes.

"Wendy, Romeo! What's wrong?" she asked worriedly. Then, she swore the whole train almost came off the tracks as everybody in the cart whipped their heads in her direction. All at once they had gasped or yelled her name.

She could see that everybody had tears in their eyes, or running down their cheeks. But what startled her the most was, when she had turned back to Natsu, he had his left hand slightly raised, slowly making its way to her.

Ever so slowly, he brought his hand to her face. When his rough fingertips grazed her cheek, she could see him tense more, if that was ever possible. She saw him stop breathing, and continue to shake.

"Lu…cy…" he whispered. Letting the tears he's been holding back, spill. And just like the tears, she heard whimpers that turned into cries. "Lucy!" he said louder this time, as he took her in his arms and held her tight.

She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that everyone had gone through unimaginable pain. All her friends were on the train crying, and Natsu… even he was crying. He had his face hidden in her hair, sobbing her name quietly over, and over again.

Quickly after he had embraced her, she wrapped her arms around his upper back, and one around his head, petting his hair like he always liked her to.

"Natsu?..." she asked unsure of what to say. "Why are you?... why is everybody?... what's going on?..."

Before Natsu had time to answer, something had launched itself in her side. With a cough from having the wind knocked out of her, she looked down to see a wailing blue exceed that had attached himself to her hip.

"Happy…" she cooed while unwrapping one arm from Natsu to comfort her little feline friend. Though the small action of letting one arm let go of Natsu had caused his grip on her to tighten considerably.

She decided to let everything stay as it was for a few minutes, because it seemed that her friends were in desperate need of her for now. And her questions could wait.

* * *

_Erza POV_

After Natsu had suddenly combusted into flames, he yelled Lucy's name and sprinted down the hallway, the flame on his shoulder still burning strong.

Following the dragon slayer, led us to the women's washroom. When I reached the door, it had already been broken into.

Not knowing or understanding to what was happening, I suddenly saw Natsu leap towards a mass of Purple and black magical energy, with his back to me.

Acting upon instinct, I grabbed him by the vest and scarf before he could throw himself into that supposed-death-trap.

In order to grab him, it caused me to run forward. Now closer to the purple and black mass, I could see it better. Out of curiosity I looked closer and peered my eyes to see what was in it.

At the last second, I saw a flash of gold, and then it disappeared. _'What was that?'_ I thought.

After waiting a few seconds, the purple and black mass had disappeared.

She figured it would be safe to let the dragon slayer go now, since that 'thing' was gone.

Once she let go of him, she was planning to ask him if he knew what that was, and why he had come here. But before she could do anything further, she was interrupted. "Damn it!" that didn't sound like anyone she knew, so she looked around the washroom in search for the nameless voice.

Again she heard it. "oi! Pinky!" the voice yelled. Again I scanned the room, this time, with more detail.

When her eyes passed by the mirror. Something was off…

"What the hell you stupid, pink bastard!" the man in the mirror yelled out of frustration and annoyance. "Now I have NO IDEA to where I just sent her! I'm gonna be in so much shit!"

She turned around so she was facing the mirror. "Who the hell are you, and what was that mass of purple and black energy?" she asked with a hard stare.

While she was preoccupied with dealing with the mirror man, as she dubbed him. She hadn't realized the painfully obvious dark and fierce aura that was only a couple of feet away from her.

Suddenly she felt an immense pressure of magical power, and an above scorching heat. Snapping her head to the side, she saw bright, red flames. And inside that mass of deadly heat, was Natsu.

Looking closer, she saw him wide eyed with a big snarl on his face. His eyes had dilated, and grown into lizard slits, and one eye was glowing red. He had visible scales on parts of his face, surrounding his eyes and other areas. Also scales on his forearms, neck, and shins.

His flames had a strong aura of malice and fierceness.

Erza had never seen Natsu like this. Even when Lucy had been kidnapped by Phantom Lord, or when Future Lucy had died right in front of him.

Of course she had seen him in dragon force before, but it was only activated by the Etherion he ate, and the golden flames of retribution from Jellal. And both times combined, he never looked this fierce.

His magical power flowed out of him in rivers right now.

She glanced behind her, at Gray who was standing just inside the door with wide eyes. She saw him visibly shiver at the immense power Natsu was giving off right now. She honestly didn't blame him. Even the S-class Titania was intimidated by this Natsu.

When she heard a low menacing growl, she turned her attention back to the Dragon Slayer.

He had his fists clenched so tightly he could be drawing blood. His stance was tense, but ready to attack. _NOW._

She realized he was tense because he was holding himself back, and it was taking all of his strength to not shatter the mirror with the man inside of it.

With a flame covered body, and wide, crazed eyes, he began to snarl out words.

" .she." he spat.

The guy in the mirror scoffed. "Like I said, dragon breath." He said, clearly annoyed by the boy's question. "I don't _know_."

And she guessed that was the last straw for the dragon boy, because what he did next almost missed her own eyes.

When he had said that, Natsu had lowered his head so his hair was covering his eyes. He began shaking again, out of frustration and anger.

All of a sudden, she saw a blur of black and red.

Natsu had launched himself straight to the mirror. She saw the man reel back in fright. Natsu had quickly, and completely wiped the mirrors existence of this world.

After a few seconds, the dust and smoke had cleared. She noticed that Natsu had put his flames out, but she could still see the scales on his arms, even though he had his back to her.

She saw him raise his head to the ceiling. After a few short seconds, an ear piercing Dragon's cry had ripped through the teen Dragon Slayer's throat, and heart. It was a cry of loneliness and suffering, hurt and rage.

Natsu was never good at hiding his inner feelings, and apparently neither was his dragon side.

She knew there was only one person left on this train that would be able to help him, and everyone on the train before he went into a dragon rage, and unconsciously demolished the entire train.

"WENDY!" she cried after losing her hearing.

* * *

**So minna, this has been chapter 10!**

**Please R&R it makes me so Excited to write and post the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Till next time, **

**Your Dragon's Key**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE READ !ANOUNCEMENT!**

**Ok, so I am very much aware that this is a very short chapter, but instead of writing an author's note as to why I've taken so long, and why it'll take a little longer to update, I'll include what I have so far.**

**I just got home two days ago from a trip. This next week coming up, I will be working at a camp as a camp counselor, and will have no internet access, or time to write. I'm very sorry this is all I could give you… but it's something, Right?**

**Hope you like it.**

**Your Dragon's Key**

* * *

_CHAPTER 11_

_Previously on 'The Golden String of Fate'_

_All of a sudden, she saw a blur of black and red._

_Natsu had launched himself straight to the mirror. She saw the man reel back in fright. Natsu had quickly, and completely wiped the mirrors existence of this world. _

_After a few seconds, the dust and smoke had cleared. She noticed that Natsu had put his flames out, but she could still see the scales on his arms, even though he had his back to her._

_She saw him raise his head to the ceiling. After a few short seconds, an ear piercing Dragon's cry had ripped through the teen Dragon Slayer's throat, and heart. It was a cry of loneliness and suffering, hurt and rage._

_Natsu was never good at hiding his inner feelings, and apparently neither was his dragon side._

_She knew there was only one person left on this train that would be able to help him, and everyone on the train before he went into a dragon rage, and unconsciously demolished the entire train._

_"WENDY!" she cried after losing her hearing._

* * *

_Gray POV_

We were currently sitting on the grass outside of the train a couple of feet away.

'We' consisted of an angry and confused Erza. A worried Wendy. An ironically, sad happy. A deep-in-thought Charle. A passed out flame-brain. And Lucy was… where was Lucy?

I got up from sitting on the grass, watching over the matchstick, to look around for Lucy.

After scanning the area, I couldn't see Lucy anywhere.

I turned back to face the group I was travelling with. I walked up to Erza "hey Erza…?" I started slowly, trying to avoid any of her wrath. She was in a touchy mood right now, and she knew that I knew that. And that fact was _very_ unfortunate for my health.

When I had said her name, she slowly turned her head and glared at me with all the heat from hell. Her eyes held all hell's wrath, and she opened the gates to that demonist torture just for me, _yay_. Clearing my throat, I began again. "um… Erza. Have you seen Lucy? I can't find her" he said while shaking from being under attack of her heated glare.

She opened her mouth to answer, But Wendy's shocked voice broke them out of their own conversation.

"Natsu-San!" she gasped. Turning my head, I could see dragon breath laying on the grass in the same position, but with his eyes wide open.

* * *

_On the train when Gray arrives in the rest room. Gray POV_

_Once he had finally reached the room, he found Erza holding onto Natsu with an iron grip._

_Only a second later he saw a minor flash, and eventually Erza let Natsu go._

_The first thing he noticed, was Natsu's reaction, and the way he was acting. He had his head down with his bangs covering his eyes, and he was shaking madly with clenched fists._

_He was going to confront the ash-for-brains, when an odd voice had interrupted._

_"Damn it!" the voice exclaimed. _

_Again he heard it. "oi! Pinky!" the voice yelled in annoyance._

_"What the hell you stupid, pink bastard! Now I have NO IDEA to where I just sent her! I'm gonna be in so much shit!" still trying to find where the strange voice was originating from, he saw Erza looking to the side of the room in slight confusion, but masked it with a blank look quickly._

_She turned around so she was facing the mirror. "Who the hell are you, and what was that mass of purple and black energy?" she asked with a hard stare._

_In the mirror he could see a young man, he had fabric like Mystogan's covering the lower half of his face, and an open black jacket._

_Turning his head to check on flame-brain, he suddenly realized the heat in the room. Snapping his head back to Natsu, to see what was happening, he found that the man a couple of feet in front of him._

_Heat was radiating off him in scorching waves, and an unbelievably powerful magic power was flowing out of him like never before._

_Unconsciously his body had begun to shake. This feeling was nothing he's ever felt before. Yes, he knew Natsu was undoubtedly powerful, as much as he hates to admit that, but never had he felt him in such rage and fury. With this anger, and this magical power flowing out of him, he knew something was very wrong with the Dragon Slayer._

_He heard him growl threateningly. And With a flame covered body, he began to snarl out words. _

_" .she." he spat._

_The guy in the mirror scoffed. "Like I said, dragon breath." He said, clearly annoyed by the boy's question. "I don't _know_."_

_And he guessed that was the last straw for the dragon boy, because what he did completely missed his eyes' capability._

_When he had said that, Natsu had lowered his head so his hair was covering his eyes. He began shaking again, out of frustration and anger._

_All of a sudden, Natsu was standing in front of a cloud of dust where the mirror and the wall had been._

_After a few seconds, the dust and smoke had cleared. He noticed that Natsu had put his flames out, but he could still see the scales on his arms, even though he had his back to him._

_He saw him raise his head to the ceiling. After a few short seconds, an ear piercing Dragon's cry had ripped through the teen Dragon Slayer's throat, and heart. It was a cry of loneliness and suffering, hurt and rage._

_Not a second later, he heard Erza call out to Wendy. At the time he didn't understand as to why she did that, but they say only time will tell. And it did._

_Soon after Erza's outburst, Natsu had caught fire again, and was tearing apart the entire room. Floors were being scorched, and walls were being demolished._

_Thank god Wendy came when she did, because if he had gone any further, innocent civilians could have been severely injured. _

_Once Wendy got close enough, she immediately understood the situation. With a small and quick chant, she placed a sleeping spell on the dragon slayer, strong enough to knock him out. _

* * *

Normal time-

Once the crazy matchstick was out, one of the train conductors immediately made his way to the washrooms after all the crashing and yelling that the dragon slayer had caused.

We immediately made an emergency stop to get everything together. The conductors had to make some temporary repairs since flame-brain over here, had completely discarded an entire wall, and may have ruined some of the gears bellow the train.

Now with everyone's focus on the wide-eyed Natsu, laying on the ground, we waited for him to say something.

For a few seconds, the slayer didn't say anything. He blinked up at the sky in confusion, then he went wide-eyed once again.

For some time, he simply continued to stare at the sky, almost entranced by it.

Finally for what seemed like ages, due to curiosity eating at him, Natsu cleared his throat. He looked to Erza first. Quickly anger had light itself in his eyes, and he glared at the red-head. Erza, taken aback by the anger that dwelled in him, had straightened her back and tensed up.

Everyone was now kneeling on the ground around him. Happy, who had been sitting a little bit away from everyone, had got up to see why everyone was staring at his partner with confusion and shock.

Slowly happy made his way to everyone with downcast eyes, and slow depressed steps. He came up behind me to ask what was going on, but when he peered around me, his eyes widened and got all watery.

"Natsu!" the blue exceed cried as he instantly flung himself onto his faster-father's chest.

With the distraction that they all needed, Natsu had torn away his glare that was directed at Erza.

"Happy…" Natsu mumbled while embracing the small exceed with one arm, trying to calm him down.

While Natsu had his full attention on his furry little friend, Erza had looked to me with confusion written clearly across all her features. But I had nothing for answers, as a reply, I simply shrugged my shoulders, and returned my attention back to the flaming idiot. he was still holding Happy, but with sorrow on his face, and a depressed look in his eyes.

Erza, clearly having enough of this 'waiting', finally decided to ask Natsu for some answers, as to what was going on.

"Natsu, what is going on? What happened back on the train?" Erza asked, now with her normal attitude back in place, and arms crossed over her armor-covered chest.

* * *

**Thank-you to EVERYONE for reading! I enjoy ALL your reviews!**

**-Your Dragon's Key**


	12. Chapter 12

** Yo minna!**

**firstly, id like to apologize for the very long update, i'm so sorry it took so long! I've been so busy it's unreal!**

**I just want you to know, that I am in no way giving up on this story! if this happens again, just know that i'm busy with the outside world.**

**thank-you to everyone that has reviewed, followed or favorite! you guys are the best XD**

**and my gratitude goes out to all the silent readers too, thanks for making time to read my story :3**

**uummmmmm... so all you Natsu fan-girls out there... ISNT NATSU THE CUTEST LITTLE BOY!?**

**sorry, I had to say something.**

**and earlier I had a request to include more Wendy in my story, so lucky reviewer! here you are!**

**yosh, enough of my ramblings, here's chapter 12!**

**hope everyone enjoys!**

**Your Dragon's Key**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_He was still holding Happy, but with sorrow on his face, and a depressed look in his eyes._

_Erza, clearly having enough of this 'waiting', finally decided to ask Natsu for some answers, as to what was going on._

_"Natsu, what is going on? What happened back on the train?" Erza asked, now with her normal attitude back in place, and arms crossed over her armor-covered chest._

* * *

_Natsu POV_

Natsu, not breaking his gaze with the green grass by his feet, opened his mouth and took in a long drag of fresh air.

"Why…" Natsu began. "Why did you hold me back" he asked, quietly for once.

Erza, taken aback for the second time today by the dragon slayer, guessed the question was directed at her. "What do you mean Natsu?"

"That time back in the train, you physically held me back." He elaborated. "Why?"

Without thinking about her answer, she immediately replied with her usual confidence.

"Why wouldn't I? I felt an immense dark magic power from that mass of black and purple. It looked like you were ready to launch yourself into that possible death trap without even thinking about it. Of course I stopped you, you could have killed yourself."

Natsu, clenching his fists and jaw, began to shake. He suddenly stood up while breathing hard, and stalked across the field, and back again. He began pacing fast across the field. He finally came to a stop, and looked around.

After finding nothing to take his anger out on, no trees, rocks or old buildings around.

Just _grass._

He grew more frustrated.

After getting more frustrated, he, very un-calmly, walked for a couple of minutes deep into the field. Silently thankful that his friends didn't interrupt him. As far as he knew, if he ever so much as heard Erza's voice right now, he would have snapped and charged her in the blindness of rage.

After figuring he was far away enough, he let loose the biggest, and strongest 'fire dragon's roar' that he could, towards the sky. And let it burn in a circle around him with a diameter of ten feet surrounding him, with thick, bright flames, and let them burn 12 feet high.

Feeling as if he was in a dome of flames, he sat down, happy that no one from the outside could see him right now. He just needed time to slow down and think.

And the best way to do that? Being a dragon slayer, the best way to calm you down, would be to consume yourself in your element, aside from being with your mate.

_Mate._

_Lucy._

Damn it. He had completely failed her. Thanks to him and his stupid motion sickness, he was too late to get to her. If he had been paying more attention, he could have sensed her trouble before it was too late.

With that thought, his flames grew hotter. Completely representing his mood.

But he didn't care, no one would be able to come near him with the heat his flames were giving off, the people back at the train could probably feel the heat he was producing.

He had to find some way to get to where Lucy was.

He wasn't one to give up easily at all. And if anyone knew him, that stubbornness grew 10x stronger when it involved Lucy.

_Okay_ he thought. _Think, Natsu. THINK._

1…..

2…..

3…

4…

5…

6…

7…

8…

9…

10…..

FUCK THAT!

Yes, he cared for Lucy with all his heart, but thinking was _her_ forte. That's why she completed him. He was more of a brawns guy.

Sure there were very special occasions when he tried to think, and somehow it worked and he came through. But right now, was not one of those times.

Every time he'd try to think of a way to save _Lucy_, he'd only be thinking about _Lucy. _Not the strategy part.

Maybe he should confront the others about ideas on this.

He's calmed down a bit, though his thoughts are still scrambled, he figured out that he went into dragon force, and then passed out.

After a few seconds of pondering about this he decided to go to his friends. Fairy Tail was never the people to let others suffer by themselves. Everybody shared the same problems and emotions. He would be confronted sooner or later, might as well be now.

He stood up and began to make his way out of the scorching flames.

* * *

**Normal POV (the others who were left at the train when Natsu had left)**

The group of five (if you counted the Exceeds) had sat in confusion and shock, watching the depressed fire dragon slayer, walk away deep into the field. With a look of sorrow and anger written across his features.

A couple minutes of silence later, all they could see now was a speck in the distance that was known as Natsu.

"what is he going to do ou-" Gray began, but was cut short due to the fact that there was a massive amount of flames, consuming the speck of Natsu in the distance. Even from this far away they could see the flames clearly, and realized just how big they were.

All of a sudden the heat hit them like a tidal wave. It wasn't scorching hot, but they could definitely feel the dramatic change in temperature, due the fire that dragon slayer had produced.

Gray was about to ask the others what the hell they think flame-brain is up to, when Wendy's gasp grabbed his attention.

"Natsu-san…" Wendy mumbled under her breath.

With that, Wendy had gotten up, and starred at the rising tower of flames before them. A couple of seconds of debating with herself in her head, she moved forward. Towards her troubled, fellow dragon-slayer. And the boy she liked to call her older brother.

Once everyone noticed the movements of Wendy, they quickly, in alarm, asked her what she was doing.

"Wendy! What do you think you're doing?! Get away from that pyro-maniac!" Charle worriedly scolded. And the others shook their heads in agreement.

"Wendy" Erza called. "I've known Natsu for a very long time, and have never seen him more frustratingly confused, I think it is best for all of us to remain here. Safe away from the flames." She explained with a side of authority.

Wendy had stopped in her tracks. Slowly, she turned her head to the side, just so she could see them. And they, see the determination of the dragon in her.

"Erza-san, I hold the upmost respect for you." Wendy began.

"But…" she turned her head, and faced the distant raging fire. "Natsu-san is hurt. And I must heal him."

And with that last sentence, they felt a swell of immense magical power flow out of the blue haired sky maiden, as she made her way to the heated fire dragon. Consumed by his own flames.

* * *

**Wendy POV**

Wendy had only been walking for little bit, and felt like the skin on her body was going to burn away. The heat of Natsu's flames were hotter than anything she had ever experienced.

After thinking that this was all she could take, she had a brilliant idea.

In the summer, people went outside to cool off. Why? Because there was wind outside that cooled them off. Even a simple floor fan can cool you a little in the suffocating humidity of august.

If she could create the appropriate amount of wind to surround her, it should block out the heat in the air.

With that simple theory, she began her experiment.

She began by focusing all her attention on the smallest of a breeze she could feel. Forced to ignore the now agonizing ache behind her eyelids from the heat.

She let her hands fall to her sides, and move out a little, in order to catch the breeze on her fingertips.

She felt some air begin to swirl around her hands. But that was it.

She tried to focus harder, but nothing came. She gave a huff of annoyance, and lost her concentration.

Opening her eyes, she could see she was still very far from Natsu.

She closed her eyes again, and stretched out her arms further.

_"Okay" _she thought _"I need to do this. For Natsu-san, for Lucy-san, Happy, Erza-san, Gray-san. And everyone back at the guild."_

With a new determination, she raised both arms so they stuck straight out from her body, and stood tall.

She took a deep breath to prepare herself, and swing both her arms counter-clockwise, while exhaling a large breath of air. So that her right arm was facing forward right in front of her, and her left, level to the ground facing behind her.

Her front right leg was bent, bracing most of her body weight, as great winds suddenly surrounded her, as soon as she exhaled.

It was as if when she opened her mouth, to let out a simple breath, the gusting winds of the heavens had appeared, and enveloped their holiness protection around her.

By showing the sky above her, her bravery and determination, they had granted her the divine powers of the sky, to protect and save her nakama.

_"Thank-you, Grandine" _she mumbled under her breath

* * *

**There you guys have it!**

**again, really sorry for the long-awaited update! please continue to read, review, favorite and follow!**

**Your Dragon's Key**


End file.
